On y arrivera
by Lyberty's
Summary: Oui toutes les deux ensemble, on y arrivera. On se construira ensemble. Et on emmerdera ceux qui ne l'accepte pas ensemble. Femslash Alice/Bella all human OOC /!\ Lemon Modif' du chap 10
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou,**

**Je me lance dans ma fic, j'ai déjà écrit les 5 premiers chapitres donc je voulais avoir votre avis avant de continuer...**

**C'est une histoire importante pour moi, j'essayerai de traiter toutes les choses qui me tienne à coeur.**

**Donc comme vous l'avez lu dans le résumé c'est un femslash, une histoire d'amour entres deux femmes si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, s'il y a des homophobes encore sur la page au revoir!**

**Pour ceux qui reste je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Bella**

Ca faisait un mois que j'habitais à Port Angeles. J'avais pris un appartement à ma majorité pour m'éloigner de Forks et être plus indépendante. Je travaillais au Starbucks en bas de chez moi lorsque je n'étais pas à la fac en droit. Je veux devenir avocate. Charlie mon père, vit toujours à Forks. Il me rend visite de temps en temps lorsque son travail le lui permet. Il est le chef de la police à Forks et de part son statut il doit travailler en liaison avec la police des alentours.

Ce matin, comme tout les matins depuis que je vis ici, je me suis levée avec pour fond sonore gémissements et râles de plaisir venant de l'appartement voisin. Une jolie jeune femme blonde sculpturale qui s'appelle Rosalie habite là et elle était apparemment une adepte du sexe au réveil. Mais depuis une semaine ce n'était pas avec des mecs différents, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui avait attiré son attention pour plus longtemps qu'une simple nuit. Il devait s'appeler Emmett vu ce que j'entendais. Rrrrhhh…. Rien de mieux pour m'énerver. Elle est vraiment gentille mais le matin je la déteste.

Je suis sortie de mon lit pour aller prendre une douche. J'ai pris mes affaires sales que j'avais jeté par terre en rentrant hier épuisée. Je les ai posé sur le panier à linge sale. J'ai retiré ma culotte et me suis faufilée sous la douche. Hum…l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Hier, avait été une journée de folie les clients n'avaient pas arrêté, puis le mauvais temps les rendaient franchement de mauvaise humeur.

J'ai attrapé mon shampoing et ai commencé à faire mousser mes cheveux. Ca fait vraiment du bien. J'ai passé ma tête sous le pommeau de douche laissant couler la mousse le long de mon corps. J'ai saisi le gel douche aux fraises. Mes mains parcouraient mon corps , mes bras, mon ventre, mes seins…hum…mes tétons dressés entre mes doigts. Ma main droite a rapidement laissé mes seins pour se diriger vers mon intimité. Mon index est passé entre mes lèvres, se contentant de me taquiner légèrement. Mon dos s'est retrouvé collé au carrelage, lorsque j'ai fait rouler mon clitoris entre mes doigts. Les yeux fermés, la main sur mes seins, mes jambes tremblotantes.

Mon index a continué taquinant maintenant mon entrée déjà humide. Deux doigts en moi, j'ai commencé de doux va et viens alors que mon autre main s'activait toujours sur ma poitrine. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Ma main qui se trouvait sur mes seins est descendu trouver mon bourgeon. Mes va et viens se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. J'ai pincé mon cœur entre mes doigts et mes jambes se sont mises à trembler encore plus alors que j'atteignais mon apogée dans un dernier gémissement. Hum…

Il faut vraiment que je sorte ce soir. J'ai fini de me laver et suis sortie m'enroulant dans une serviette de bain. Je suis allée dans ma chambre, enfiler des sous vêtements, coordonnés s'il vous plaît. J'ai passé mon uniforme, attaché mes cheveux, en un chignon désordonné, encore humide.

J'ai attrapé mes clés, mon sac et suis sortie. J'ai pris les escaliers, je n'ai qu'un seul étage à descendre puis suis rentrée au Starbucks.

Angéla était déjà là. Je la connais depuis le lycée comme moi, elle est venu à Port Angeles mais elle c'était plus pour s'éloigner de son cher papa pasteur. Imaginez qu'en celui-ci a appris que sa fille aimait aussi bien les filles que les garçons et qu'elle n'était pas aussi 'sage' qu'il voulait le croire. Nous avions déjà été ensemble, mais ça n'avait pas marché et depuis nous étions restés amies, nous étions même devenues meilleures amies.

« Bonjour ma Belly Bells! Tu as bien dormi? » demanda Angela en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Certains pourront trouver ça étrange, mais il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté entre nous. C'est comme ça que nous nous disons 'bonjour' et 'au revoir'.

« Oui impec', j'étais crevée hier. Mais le réveil on repassera. » dis je un peu exaspérée.

« Oh, oh. Alors elle est toujours avec l'armoire à glace? »

« Vu ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, oui. »

« C'est cool pour elle. Tu veux un café avant qu'on ouvre? Jacob va bientôt arriver. Ah tiens le voilà. »

« Salut les filles. » C'est un vrai rayon de soleil, un peu lourd lorsqu'il se met à me draguer espérant que je change de bord mais bon.

« Salut Jake, tu veux un café? » demanda Angéla qui avait déjà fait couler deux cafés.

« Ouais pas de refus. Alors Bells ce matin? »

« Salut Jake, je vais bien merci et toi? »

« Eh bien moi je me porte comme un charme. » dit-il en passant un bras par-dessus mes épaules. « Toi par contre, tu me parais quelque peu frustrée, j'me trompes? »

Angéla était revenue avec nos trois cafés. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Oh rien, mais tu trouves pas que Bella a l'air un peu frustrée? »

« Nan mais, je suis juste fatiguée. »

« C'est ça Bells. A d'autres, Jake a raison, mon dieu c'est pas vrai, Jake a raison. Vite, vite une croix sur le calendrier. Aïe… C'est bon je plaisante. Sérieusement Bells, on sort ce soir. On va au Girl4Girl! »

« Je sais pas Ang', c'est pas que j'ai pas envie mais je suis vraiment épuisée. »

« Ne discutes pas, c'était pas une question. »

« Les filles faut ouvrir il est 7 heures. »

« Oui, oui. Aller Bella, c'est partie pour une nouvelle journée de folie. »

* * *

« Ouf, j'ai cru qu'on terminerait jamais. » dit Jacob en s'affalant à la table que j'étais en train de nettoyer.

« Oui, ba moi je trouve qu'hier c'était bien pire. »

« Aller Bella dépêche toi, si tu veux qu'on se prépare! »

« Aide moi, ça ira plus vite. Et puis franchement je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Si, si aller… » Elle me prit par le bras, jeta le chiffon que je tenais et me tira vers la sortie tout en envoyant les clés de la boutique à Jake. « Tiens Jake, tu peux fermer s'il te plait? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre nous sommes sorties pour passer par la porte à côté qui menait au différents appart'. Arrivé devant le mien, elle m'a pressé pour que j'ouvre la porte. Mademoiselle a une envie pressante. C'est pas possible, mon père me disait toujours que j'étais une vraie pisseuse mais il ne connaissait pas Angéla.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis allée retirer mon uniforme et passer un T-shirt bien trop large mais confortable. Angéla est revenu m'en empruntant un. Elle faisait comme chez elle. Je lui avais dit 100 fois de ramener des affaires à elle dans mon appart' mais elle ne m'écoute jamais. Ou plutôt si elle m'écoute mais ne s'en souviens jamais.

Mais enfin, grâce à elle, j'ai une armoire plutôt bien rempli. Elle adore faire du shopping, mais elle a renoncé à me faire venir avec elle. Maintenant, elle me ramène les articles directement chez moi et je la rembourse.

On s'est installées dans mon coin cuisine, salle à manger, salon pour se faire un petit truc à manger. J'ai sorti des tomates et de la mozzarella. J'ai servi la petite salade que nous avons mangé devant la télé, regardant un épisode de notre série préférée The L Word*, celui où Tim surprend Marina avec la tête entres les cuisses à Jenny. Angéla trouvait Jenny sublime avec ce côté artiste torturé, mais moi je préférais Shane elle était, je ne sais pas, sexy.

Il était 21 heures 30 lorsque nous avons fini.

« Je vais me laver, tu viens? » lui demandais je. Je ne suis pas pudique et elle non plus et puis c'est pas comme si nous ne nous étions jamais vus nu.

« Yes, attends on choisi nos tenues avant, t'as pas encore mis la jupe noir avec le haut rouge que je t'ais ramené la semaine dernière? »

« Non, mais je crois pas que… »

« Quoi? Tu vas mettre ça, un point c'est tout! Moi je vais mettre ton pantalon noir cintré et ton top blanc avec la ceinture en dessous de la poitrine. Les chaussures on verra après. »

Une fois lavées, nous sommes retournés dans ma chambre. J'ai enfilé mes sous vêtements en dentelle noire avec des nœuds sur les bretelles et au centre en soie rouge. Les sous vêtements c'est la seule chose que je vais acheter. J'adore ça! J'ai enfilé mes bas et mon haut puis ma jupe. Angéla s'est habillée elle aussi puis m'a coiffé. Séchant mes cheveux, redessinant mes boucles. Elle, elle s'est lissée les cheveux. Elle a choisi mes chaussures et les siennes puis nous nous sommes maquillées. Légèrement, me contentant de noir autour des yeux, du mascara, et un baume sur les lèvres légèrement rouge.

Vers 23 heures nous étions prêtes, nous nous sommes dirigées vers la voiture d'Angéla. Elle ne voulait pas monter dans mon 'vieux tacot' comme elle dit. Elle avait une BMW série 1 grise. Cadeau de sa mère pour excuser les réactions de son père.

Le club n'était pas très loin, à quelques kilomètres seulement. Nous y allons régulièrement, c'est un club sympa, la musique est bonne et nous y avons nos habitudes.

Angéla s'est garée, et nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'entrée, il y avait foule ce soir. C'était un club ouvert, tout le monde y était accepté tant que l'on respectait les autres et que nous étions ouverts.

Le videur était vraiment charmant, il s'appelle Paul. Nous sommes directement allées à sa rencontre.

« Salut Paul, il y a foule ce soir! » lui dis je.

« Salut les filles, oui c'est clair. Allez y. »

« Merci »

Ang' et moi avons passé les portes puis nous sommes allées poser nos manteaux aux vestiaires. Une fois dans la salle, nous sommes allées au bar, Victoria y était. Une rousse au regard de braise vraiment sympa mais très possessive. Si vous ne voulez pas voir de problèmes, ne vous frottez pas à sa copine ou à sa conquête de la soirée.

« Salut Vic', notre table est libre? » demanda Angéla.

« Salut ça faisait un moment dites donc! Oui vous pouvez y aller. Je vous apporte les cocktails HotGirl comme d'hab? »

« Oui merci. »

Nous étions installées tranquillement, regardant les corps se coller les uns aux autres sur Meet Me Halfway des Black Eyes Peas. Mon regard fut attiré vers une créature sublime, pas très grande, les cheveux courts partant dans tout les sens en train de se déhancher avec sensualité. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle est magnifique, des formes exquises. Elle avait l'air espiègle, elle me faisait penser à une petite fée.

Angéla m'appela plusieurs fois avant que je ne l'entende. « Bella, Bella ouh ouh! »

« Oui? »

« Elle est pas mal, hein? »

« Pas touche, c'est la mienne! Elle est magnifique. »

« Vous parliez de moi? » demanda Victoria qui nous apportait les cocktails en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Désolé, je parlais de la fille là-bas. » lui dis je en montrant la piste de danse. « Tu ne sais pas qui c'est, par hasard? »

« Oh, je suis déçue. » rigola-t-elle « Si elle vient depuis une semaine environ, elle part avec une fille différente tous les soirs. »

« Et comment elle s'appelle? » lui demandais je un peu énervée.

« Alice Cullen, à ce qu'on dit. »

Je repartie à la contemplation de cette Alice. Croisant son regard, je me suis sentie fondre. Elle n'a pas lâché mon regard tout le long de la chanson. Je me suis alors promis que ce soir, elle repartirait avec moi!

*C'est une série que j'adore l'épisode est tiré de la saison 1.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Je continue?**

**Merci de me donner votre avis^^ si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas**

**Bisous**

**Juline**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou,**

**Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. C'est un beau cadeau de noël, merci à ..., Patsy Vollant, Needs, slakware, Amandine, leslie, Sweet-girly-eclipse, julia, Just a fan, aureliie'......**

**Je poste le chapitre 2 rapidement en guise cadeau de noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter. c'est toujours un femslash donc si vous n'aimez pas au revoir...**

**Bonne lecture à toutes les autres...**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Alice**

J'habitais à Port Angeles depuis deux semaines. J'ai choisi cette ville parce que mon frère, Emmett, que j'aime plus que tout, était venu s'y installer il y a maintenant deux ans. Il y a deux semaines encore j'habitais Seattle, la première semaine ça m'a fait drôle. Port Angeles paraît si minuscule.

Mes parents Esmé et Carlisle vont venir s'installer à Forks une minuscule, vraiment minuscule ville à une heure trente environ de Port Angeles. Mon père a accepté un poste de chirurgien à Forks lorsque ma mère a commencé à restaurer une maison aux bords de la ville et qu'elle lui a avoué qu'elle était tombée sous son charme.

Je m'étais inscrite à l'école de stylisme à 30 minutes d'ici. J'adore la mode, depuis toute petite. J'adore le shopping, quand je commence je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

Emmett m'avait aidé à m'installer dans mon appart' pas très loin de la rue commerçante.

Il était midi lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie se déclencher. Je me suis dépêchée d'aller ouvrir, laissant la préparation de mon petit repas sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. J'ai ouvert la multitude de verrou que mon frère m'avait obliger à installer.

« 'Lut petite sœur! Tu pourrais de dépêcher de m'ouvrir quand même. » me dit il en posant un baiser sur mon front.

« Comment veux tu que je me dépêche avec toutes les serrures que tu as installé? Et que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite mon cher frère? » lui demandais je un peu énervée.

« Je peux plus rendre visite à ma sœur préférée? »

« Emmett t'as qu'une sœur! »

« Ouais, mais t'es ma préférée quand même. » Je levais les yeux au plafond. « T'as pas quelque chose à manger par hasard? »

Je m'en doutais, depuis une semaine qu'il est avec cette fille, Rosalie, il oubli d'aller remplir son frigo étant donné qu'il passe pratiquement tous son temps chez elle. Je suis heureuse pour lui, mon frère mérite vraiment d'être heureux et cette Rosalie à l'air de sincèrement lui plaire.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas faire les courses? Comment est-ce que tu faisais quand je n'étais pas là? J'étais en train de me faire une salade composé, à mon avis t'en veux pas? » lui demandais je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine alors qu'il s'était déjà installé devant la télé zappant pour trouver une chaîne de sport.

« Je mourrais de faim, euh… t'aurais pas autre chose? »

« Pfff… Il doit rester une pizza au congèl' »

« Ouais c'est bon, oublie pas d'enlever les olives s'il te plaiiiiiiit. »

« Quoi?! Non mais c'est pas vrai. T'es chiant à la fin! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit lutin. »

« C'est ça, vas au diable. » marmonnais je.

« J'ai entendu. » cria-t-il.

Dés que la pizza fut cuite, je suis allée au salon lui apporter, ramenant ma salade par la même occasion. Du Baseball, génial!

« T'es gonflé quand même, j'étais en train de regarder. »

« Merci lili. » Il prit une part de pizza, l'engloutissant entièrement. « Décholé, mais ch'ai raté le match hier, ch'est la redif' » pleins de miettes volaient partou.

« T'es dégueu, arrête de parler la bouche pleine. »

« Quoi, t'aime pas? »

Et il me sauta dessus. Ok, j'ai compris la guerre est déclarée. C'est pas possible à 21 ans toujours aussi gamin. Mais j'adore ça! C'est partie.

……………………………………………….

« Ce fut une bataille mémorable ma chère sœur! » Me dit il avec son accent d'aristo en me tendant la main.

Morte de rire, je lui ai serré la main. « Tout à fait d'accord mon cher frère. »

Nous nous sommes écroulés dans le canapé, essoufflés. Il m'a ramené contre lui, attrapant un nouveau bout de pizza.

« Alors lili, t'es amours? » demanda t il soudain plus sérieux.

Emmett, tout comme mes parents, est au courant de ma préférence pour les filles. Emmett m'a toujours soutenu quand ça n'allait pas, même s'il est un peu lourd quand il ne peut s'empêcher de me mettre mal à l'aise avec ses blagues débiles.

Je sors d'une relation difficile de deux ans, mon premier amour. C'est aussi pour ça, je dois l'avouer que je suis venue ici, pour l'oublier. J'aimais vraiment Jane, je crois que je ne suis pas totalement guérie d'elle malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je savais que contrairement à moi, elle aimait les filles autant que les garçons. Elle est partie du jour au lendemain après un mois de vie commune avec un mec, Démétri. J'ai su par la suite que ça faisait trois mois qu'ils se voyaient. Ca m'a fait encore plus mal. Mais, je m'en sors, enfin j'essaye.

« Ba, ça va. J'ai trouvé une boîte sympa le Girl4Girl. On y est vraiment bien. »

« Je suis contente pour toi ma lili. N'oublie pas faut que je l'essaye avant. » me dit il en courant loin de moi, sachant comment j'allais le prendre.

« EMMETT CULLENT! VIENS LA TOUT DE SUITE! »

« Ma lili d'amour. Je suis désolé. J'recommencerai plus. Promis, juré. » me dit il en levant les mains à moitié mort de rire. Je faisais mine de réfléchir un peu. Mais il savait que je ne pouvais pas lui faire la tête plus de cinq minutes.

« Ok, c'est bon t'as gagné mais arrête avec ça. »

« Je t'aime lili. » Il m'a prise dans ses bras. « Tu sors alors ce soir? »

« Oui, je pense, je vais y faire un petit tour. »

Il était parti vers quatre heures pour rejoindre Rosalie. Il faut vraiment que je la rencontre, vu comment Emmett en parle je suis certaine de bien m'entendre avec elle. Puis elle adore faire du shopping alors ça ne peut que aller.

Je passais le reste de l'après midi devant la télé, zappant sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit. Il était déjà sept heures lorsque je suis sortie de mes pensées. Je me suis levée pour ramasser les vestiges de notre bataille et ai appelé le traiteur italien. J'ai commandé des spaghettis bolognaise et me suis douchée le temps que le livreur arrive. J'étais en serviette lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

Je me suis dépêchée d'ouvrir, avec toutes ces serrures, prenant mon porte monnaie au passage. Le livreur m'a tendu la boîte contenant les pâtes me reluquant au passage avec désir. Je lui ai jeté un regard noir, donné un billet de 20 dollars en lui disant de garder la monnaie. Je déteste ce genre de regard venant d'un homme, comme si je n'étais qu'un bout de chair fraîche.

J'ai mangé rapidement, en choisissant mes vêtements mentalement. J'avais un dressing à faire pâlir les plus grande divas. Je me suis décidée pour une petite robe verte pomme sans bretelle que j'avais acheté la semaine dernière, en flânant dans les boutiques du centre ville.

……………………………………….

Une fois prête, je me suis dirigée vers ma Porsche jaune, un vrai bijou, cadeau de mes parents. Direction la boîte!

Me garant sur le parking, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait pas mal de monde ce soir. Ca faisait une semaine que je me rendais ici, et j'y avais déjà mes habitudes. Paul me laissa entrer devant tout le monde, me souhaitant une bonne soirée.

J'ai posé mes affaires aux vestiaires puis sans attendre je me suis lancée sur la piste de danse.

Je me déchaînais depuis déjà une demi heure. J'allais m'éloigner pour prendre un verre, lorsque les premières notes de Meet Me Halfway des Black Eyes Peas ont résonnés. J'adore cette chanson.

Après même pas trente secondes de chanson, je me suis sentie épier. Vous savez quand vous sentez le regard d'une personne sur vous. Je me suis retournée, continuant de me déhancher. Mes yeux se sont posés sur une femme magnifique. Une de ces femmes à la beauté naturelle qui vous transcende. Des courbes que je devinais parfaite. Et des yeux….sublime.

Je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ses yeux marrons emplis de désir. Sans lâcher ce regard, je me suis déhanchée encore plus sensuellement. Une chose est sûre, ce soir je repars avec elle!

* * *

**Alors ça vous plaît toujours? le chapitre est plus court mais il était necessaire pour en apprendre plus sur Alice.**

**Les prochains seront plus long et lemonné...**

**Une petite review please.**

**Bisous et Joyeux noël à toutes.**

**Juline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël? En tout cas je vous remercie à toutes pour vos reviews, pour vos mise en alert...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, attention lemon!!! Femslash, je ne le répèterai jamais assez mais s'il y a des homophobes sur la page au revoir...**

**Sinon Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 3**

**Bella POV**

La chanson venait de finir, sans qu'elle ne lâche mon regard une seconde. Une autre chanson venait de débuter, ce fut comme si elle essayait de reprendre contenance. Elle me fit un sourire en coin et un clin d' œil puis se retourna et s'éclipsa vers la foule. Merde, elle veut jouer. Ok c'est parti.

Je me suis levée, ai embrassé Angéla légèrement, lui signifiant que je partais en chasse et que je me débrouillerais pour rentrer. Et lui disant de s'éclater.

Tout comme Alice venait de la faire, je me suis enfoncée dans la foule. Après avoir traversé tout ces corps en ébullition, je me suis retrouvée à un mètre du bar.

Elle était là, assise dos à moi sirotant elle aussi un HotGirl. J'ai souri, me suis redressée avançant vers elle. J'ai tiré le tabouret du bar et me suis assise, commandant un autre cocktail à Vic' qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour entamer la conversation, je suis plutôt timide au début.

« Salut je m'appelle Bella et toi? » Oui je sais très original. Elle a tourné les yeux vers moi. Mon dieu, ils étaient emplis de désir. Comment suis-je censée ne pas me jeter sur elle et lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut.

« Moi c'est Alice » Elle a tendu sa main et je me suis empressée de la serrer.

Sa voix, hum, je n'ai qu'une seule envie maintenant c'est de l'entendre gémir et crier sous moi. Et sa peau…il faut que je me reprenne. Allez Bella!

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant. » Bravo Bella, brillant vraiment.

« Heu moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais vu depuis que je viens ici » Un point pour elle. Elle s'est penchée tout près de mon oreille me murmurant « Crois moi je m'en serais souvenue autrement. » Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent mon corps.

Un soupir s'est échappé de mes lèvres lorsqu'elle s'est éloignée de moi, retournant à son cocktail.

On and On d'Agnès à débuté, hum bon choix, allez prends ton courage à deux mains et invite la à danser.

« Tu viens danser? » lui demandais je en remarquant que je me mordais la lèvre inférieur, je fais toujours ça quand je suis inquiète ou excitée. Là, je suis à la fois inquiète qu'elle refuse et excitée par le cours que pourrait prendre cette soirée.

Ses yeux sont allés sur mes lèvres et elle a sauté de son siège, attrapant ma main. Je l'ai emmené vers un coin de la piste pas trop bondé. Je me suis collée à elle alors qu'elle passait ses mains le long de mon corps pour saisir mes hanches et les coller encore plus aux siennes.

Elle va me tuer à bouger comme ça! Une douce humidité entre mes jambes s'est faite ressentir lorsqu'elle a collé sa poitrine à la mienne. Je pouvais sentir à travers les fin tissus que nous portions qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge et que ses tétons étaient fièrement dressés.

J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance autour de nous. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, de toucher ses lèvres, son corps, passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Tout.

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle a avancé sa tête vers moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Aussi douces que je me les imaginais. Ses mains sont allés s'accrocher à ma nuque alors que les miennes étaient dans le bas de son dos, la serrant fermement contre moi.

Lorsque j'ai passé ma langue sur ses lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser elle m'a volontiers laissé accès à sa bouche. Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de nos lèvres. Nous avons stoppé notre le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Nous regardant dans les yeux. Les siens étaient noirs de désir, mais je suis certaine que les miens ne devaient pas être mieux.

Elle s'est approchée de moi me murmurant « Chez toi ou chez moi? »

« Tu habites où? »

« A un quart d'heure un peu près. » Il y avait tellement d'urgence dans nos paroles.

« Ok ba j'ai gagné, j'habite à même pas dix minutes »

« Je te suis. »

Je la pris par la main l'entraînant derrière moi. Nous sommes passées par les vestiaires pour prendre nos affaires. J'essayai de ne pas croiser son regard car je ne savais pas si je pourrais résister. Passé la porte, Paul m'a fait un signe de la main et un clin d'œil que je lui ai rendu.

Je me suis souvenue que je n'avais pas de voiture, quand j'ai vu des lumières clignoter indiquant l'ouverture des portières. Mon dieu, c'est une Porsche. Elle m'a tiré par la main en direction de sa voiture.

« Viens. » Je ne me le suis pas fait dire deux fois. Je l'ai suivi et elle m'a ouvert la porte, m'embrassant langoureusement avant de me laisser m'asseoir. Elle a fait le tour de la voiture. Elle s'est assise mettant le contact rapidement. Mes yeux ont suivis sa main passé la vitesse. Mon dieu en s'asseyant sa jupe est remontée jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Elle a tourné le regard vers moi lorsque j'ai laissé échappé un gémissement. Elle m'a sourit lorsqu'elle a vu comment je la regardais.

« Darling' où habites tu exactement? » Hum, Darling' j'adore.

« Tu connais le Starbucks dans le centre ville? » ma voix était tellement rauque que je la reconnaissais à peine.

« Oui. »

« J'habite dans un des appart' au dessus. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle a accéléré à une vitesse qui aurait dû m'inquiéter mais là j'étais tellement folle de désir que je m'en fichais. Je l'ai regardé en coin. Merde, mauvaise idée mes yeux se sont tout de suite retrouvés sur ses cuisses. Sa peau à l'air si douce.

J'ai avancé ma main, n 'y tenant plus, parcourant sa cuisse de mes doigts. J'avais raison elle est tellement douce. Elle a sursauté légèrement lorsque je suis remontée à la couture de sa robe. Je l'ai regardé, elle avait les yeux rivés sur la route.

Mais je savais qu'elle en avait envie. Elle a écarté les cuisses autant qu'elle le pouvait en conduisant. C'était le signe que j'attendais.

J'ai remonté sa robe et ai passé ma main sur son boxer en soie à ce que je sens. God, elle est si humide. N'y tenant plus je me suis infiltrée sous son sous vêtement. Elle a serré les jambes convulsivement, puis les a rouvertes avec un gémissement sonore. Je me suis penchée embrassant son cou alors que mes doigts la faisait languir simplement posé sur son bourgeon.

Je lui ai murmuré « Tu es si mouillé pour moi, Pixie* »

Elle a grogné de frustration lorsque j'ai retiré mes doigts de son sous vêtement. Je l'ai regardé et les ai porté à ma bouche, la goûtant. Putain elle est délicieuse.

J'ai laissé sortir un gémissement d'envie. J'avais tellement besoin de plus. Dieu sois loué, je peux voir l'enseigne Starbucks éclairer la devanture. Elle s'est garé devant le Starbucks et s'est jeté sur moi me collant à mon siège.

« Darling' tu ne sais même pas ce que tu me fais. »

« Et toi tu n'imagine même pas ce que je vais encore te faire. »

Ses lèvres se sont heurtés aux miennes avec force. Le baiser était brutal, sauvage. Je l'ai repoussé ouvrant ma portière lui signifiant que nous serions mieux chez moi.

Elle a comprit et est sortie de la voiture. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. J'ai ouvert la porte et l'ai traîné dans les escaliers, montant le plus vite possible les marches.

Arrivée devant ma porte, j'ai cherché mes clés dans mon sac, mes mains tremblaient tellement que c'était presque mission impossible. De plus Alice avait posé ses mains sur mes seins collant son bassin contre mes fesses. J'ai enfin réussi à ouvrir cette maudite porte.

Je me suis tout de suite retrouvée coincée entre la porte et son corps. Sa bouche est venue attaquer mon cou alors que ses mains remontaient ma jupe. Je tremblais d'anticipation, de plaisir, d'envie. J'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux, remontant sa tête vers moi.

J'ai attrapé sa lèvres inférieur entre mes dents. Je l'ai entendu gémir. Mon string roulait entre ses doigts le faisant descendre sur mes jambes. Elle s'est baissée suivant le mouvement. J'ai levé une jambe après l'autre pour qu'elle puisse me le retirer entièrement. Elle l'a jeté à travers la pièce. J'allais enlever mes chaussures à talon mais elle m'en a empêché.

« Non garde les. » elle a fait glisser ma jupe le long de mes jambes. Elle est remontée embrassant doucement mon pubis, m'envoyant des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps.

Ce collant à moi, j'ai passé mes mains dans son dos cherchant la fermeture de sa robe sans bretelle. Je l'ai descendu lentement passant mes doigts sur les endroits que je découvrais au fur et à mesure. La laissant tomber sur le sol, j'ai attrapé sa main et l'ai emmené dans ma chambre.

J'ai ouvert la porte et l'ai directement amené à mon lit, la faisant s'allonger au centre. J'ai retiré mon haut et mon soutien gorge ne la lâchant pas du regard, ne gardant que mes bas et mes chaussures. Elle me regardait faire alors que je voyais sa main parcourir sa poitrine.

J'ai grogné et me suis placé sur elle. Nos langues se sont livrées un combat acharné. Nos mains se mêlant à la partie, se découvrant. Je fis disparaitre le dernier rempart qu'elle portait l'envoyant je ne sais où. Les gémissements emplissaient la pièce.

Je suis descendue le long de son cou, ses mains dans mes cheveux. Continuant ma descente, j'ai trouvé devant mes yeux deux petits boutons de chair rose. Je me suis empressée dans prendre un dans ma bouche alors que ma main s'occupait de l'autre. Elle s'est cambrée, ramenant sa poitrine dans mon visage. Je me suis occupée de son autre sein avec ma bouche tantôt avec douceur tantôt avec plus de brutalité.

Traçant une myriade de baisers le long de son ventre, je me suis dirigée vers son intimité soufflant légèrement sur son nombril. Elle a ouvert encore plus les jambes, ses mains toujours dans mes cheveux elle a dirigé mon visage au creux d'elle, gémissant. « S'il te plait »

Je ne me suis pas faite prier davantage, j'avais bien trop envie de la gouter entièrement après ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture.

Mes mains étaient dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour la maintenir tout en caressant cet endroit sensible. J'ai passé ma langue le long de ses lèvres. Elle avait encore meilleur gout que tout à l'heure. Je me suis occupé de son clitoris le suçotant, le mordillant, le léchant. Ses gémissement de plaisir enflammaient directement mon bas ventre. J'ai apporté deux doigts vers son entrée. Lorsqu'elle les a senti, elle a poussé des hanches vers moi. J'ai alors poussé mes doigts avec force en elle. Elle a crié de plaisir se tortillant pour que je bouge.

Merde elle est serrée et vraiment humide.

Continuant ma torture avec ma bouche j'ai commencé directement par des vas et viens rapide incurvant mes doigts vers le haut. Elle se tortillait de plus en plus, criant son plaisir, ses muscles intimes se resserrant davantage. Je relevé la tête un instant pour voir son visage. Elle avait les joues rouges, elle haletait, elle était tout simplement magnifique plongé dans le plaisir.

Je suis retourné à son bourgeon plus que gonflé, elle a retiré ses mains de mes cheveux pour attraper les draps, ramenant ses hanches vers moi. Soudain tout son corps s'est mis à trembler. Elle a crié mon nom dans l'extase. Son jus coulait abondamment entre mes doigts. Délaissant son cœur, j'ai porté mes doigts à ma bouche. Délicieux!

Elle redescendait doucement de son nuage post orgasmique. Je me suis allongée à côté d'elle, la regardant. Elle était magnifique, les joues roses, les yeux brillants. Elle me faisait pensée à une poupée de porcelaine.

Elle attrapé mon visage le parsemant de baisers murmurant « whoua Darling' »

Puis elle s'est mise à califourchon sur moi, retenant mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Elle ondulait son bassin, créant une douce friction entre nous, mais j'avais tellement besoin de plus.

Se penchant à mon oreille elle a chuchoté « Impatiente? » J'ai gémi de frustration alors qu'elle rigolait doucement.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux, Darling'. »

« Je veux… » elle prit un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, je ne pouvais plus réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Elle s'est stoppé brutalement, me regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire espiègle, le même qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée. « Réponds Darling', sinon je vais croire que tu ne veux rien, je peux repartir si c'est ce que tu veux? » Son ton autoritaire me fit frissonner.

« NON » criais je « Reste, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Besoin comment, qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

« Je veux, hum, je veux que tu me baise. »

Elle s'est baissé traçant un sillon de baisers jusqu'à mon intimité. Elle a promené sa langue sur mon clitoris, alors que je sentais ses doigts taquiner mon entrée. J'avais les mains dans mes cheveux essayant de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Ses lèvres sont venues entourer mon cœur, le suçotant. J'ai cru partir immédiatement lorsque son doigt est venu caresser mon autre entrée encore vierge.

Elle passa son doigt dessus, m'envoyant de doux frissons dans tout le corps. Lorsque elle a poussé son doigt à l'intérieur j'ai été étonné de la sensation, c'était différent mais affreusement bon. Sa langue est descendu pénétrant mon intimité, tourbillonnant de la meilleure des façons. Son doigt commença à bouger, j'ai poussé un cri de plaisir comme jamais. Mon corps n'était plus que soupirs, gémissements et cris.

Elle a accéléré les mouvements avec sa langue et son doigt rejoint immédiatement par un autre. Ses doigts magiques et sa bouche m'ont rapidement envoyé vers une jouissance que je n'avais jamais atteinte, criant son prénom.

Diminuant peu à peu ses mouvements, me laissant redescendre sur terre lentement, elle a relevé la tête retirant ses doigts de moi.

Je l'ai attrapé, collant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser était passionné. J'était aux anges. Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux, nous murmurant un vague merci et je me suis blotti dans ses bras, embrassant une dernière fois sa poitrine. Et je me suis endormie.

* * *

***pixie: lutin, petit démon espiègle. Je trouve que ça colle bien à Alice. Dites moi ceux que vous en pensez, please? ;)**

**Alors ce lemon comment vous l'avez trouvé? bien ou faut il que j'arrête les lemons? lol**

**Allez sérieusement laissez une petite review s'il vous plait, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez etc... Ah oui et les anonymes je suis désolé de pas pouvoir répondre ici mais si vous voulez laissez moi votre adresse mail ou inscrivez vous en tout un grand merci encore pour vos reviews.**

**Bisous et à Bientôt**

**Juline**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou les filles,**

**Me voilà avec un jour d'avance pour vous remercier pour vos super reviews. Merci merci merci^^ (Just a fan: pour me donner ton adresse il faut que tu mettes des espaces entre chaque point sinon le site ne l'affiche pas en tout cas un grand merci à toi et aux autres anonymes Cam's, Needs, gwendoline)**

**Bonne année à toutes**

**Bon j'arrête de parler,**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Alice**

Nous avions faits l'amour hier et jamais je n'avais autant pris mon pied. Elle était sublime. Sa peau douce, son odeur de fraise, ses courbes magnifiques. Elle dormait encore, la tête contre ma poitrine respirant doucement contre ma peau m'envoyant de délicieux frissons.

Elle me donne tellement envie d'elle.

Cette dernière semaine, j'étais partie avec des filles différentes chaque soir. Je n'ais pas envie de m'attacher, avec personne. J'ai peur, je suis littéralement terrifiée.

J'ai trop souffert, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Je ne suis pas guérie, j'ai été blessé au plus profond de moi. Je dirais même que je m'en veux, j'y ai tellement cru. Je m'en veux de m'être trompée, d'avoir espéré que Jane soit la femme de ma vie. Que nous serions toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Je m'en veux de ne pas m'être rendu compte qu'elle jouait sur des tableaux différents. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne me rendre compte de rien? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Sans la réveiller, je me suis détachée d'elle sortant du lit. Je suis sortie de la chambre ramassant mon boxer sur le sol. Je me suis retrouvée dans le salon à ce que je vois, c'est sympa sans trop de chichi j'aime ça. J'ai cherché la salle de bain, en passant j'ai ramassé ma robe restée devant la porte d'entrée.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me suis postée devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo, me regardant dans les yeux. J'avais vraiment une tête de lendemain de baise fabuleuse. Je me suis sourie. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais je pense que je peux faire une exception.

D'habitude, je m'en vais au petit matin laissant un mot si l'envie m'en prends et je rentre chez moi. Je ne ramène jamais personne chez moi. Mais la nuit dernière je lui ai proposé, je n'aurai pas pu attendre plus longtemps, si jamais elle habitait à une heure d'ici. Je me serai enflammée littéralement.

Ce matin au lieu de me sauver comme une voleuse, j'allais jouer le prolongations encore un peu.

J'ai pris une douche rapide fouinant pour trouver une serviette de bain propre. Une fois sèche, je suis allée à la cuisine. J'ai préparé du café. J'étais nue dans la cuisine, ça ne me dérangeais pas mais je m'imaginais si quelqu'un venait à entrer chez Bella et me trouvait comme ça. J'ose espéré que si jamais cela devait arriver, il serait déjà au courant des préférences de Bella, parce que sinon je pense que ça lui ferait un choc, y'a mieux pour apprendre ça. Bref, j'arrête mes bêtises.

Je suis allée dans la chambre. Mon dieu, comment une fille peut elle être si belle et désirable au réveil?

Elle avait enserré l'oreiller sur lequel j'avais dormi, plongeant son visage dedans. Je suis restée là une minute à la regarder dormir. Elle avait l'air d'un ange.

Je me suis approchée du lit, me glissant le plus silencieusement possible dans les draps. Elle a bougé doucement se mettant sur le dos. Parfait! J'ai retenu ma respiration, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille comme ça.

J'ai soulevé les couvertures, pour me glisser en dessous. Je me suis installée entres ses jambes doucement. J'avais les yeux au niveau de sa douce toison taillée. J'ai délicatement posé ma main sur son pubis. Elle s'est un peu agitée. J'ai alors ouverts ses cuisses le plus lentement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Caressant la peau de ses cuisses, mes mains se sont retrouvées tout près de son intimité.

Elle a frissonné involontairement sommeillant toujours. J'ai ouvert ses lèvres pour moi. Mon nez est venu taquiner son bourgeon. Elle a bougé un peu plus lâchant un soupir. J'ai passé un des mes doigt contre son entrée. Merde, elle est trempée, elle mouille inconsciemment.

J'ai poussé un doigt dans son antre, elle a gémit bruyamment en réponse. J'ai posé ma langue sur son clitoris, le torturant doucement. Je savais qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. J'ai commencé de doux va et viens en elle.

Elle a marmonné entre deux soupirs. « Oh mon dieu, Alice, continue! Hum… »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ma belle. » soufflais je sur son cœur bouillonnant.

Un deuxième doigt à rejoint l'autre en elle. Mes va et viens étaient de plus en plus rapide. Ses mains sont descendues dans mes cheveux, s'accrochant à eux comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Embrassant une dernière fois son clitoris gonflé, je suis remontée vers elle. Traçant un chemin de baisers humides le long de son corps. Arrivant à sa bouche, je l'ai vu se mordre la lèvre inférieur à sang. Mon dieu, elle est si sexy comme ça. Je me suis jetée sur sa bouche libérant sa lèvre malmenée.

Pendant que j'administrais un soin particulier à sa lèvre rougeoyante, j'ai enfoncé un troisième doigt entre ses plis. Elle a crié fortement lorsque que j'ai buté contre son point magique. Je me suis régalée de son cou alors qu'elle exprimait son plaisir. J'ai frappé trois fois de suite son point G en même temps que je m'occupais de ses tétons avec mes dents quand elle est venue fortement dans un cri de pur plaisir. Gémissant ensuite mon prénom.

Rien que de la voir jouir me fait effet, j'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur.

Elle a attrapé mon visage le ramenant au sien, ses lèvres redécouvrant les miennes avec douceur. Sa langue est venue quémander l'accès à ma bouche. Elle a gémit en sentant son propre goût sur ma langue. Nous avons brisé le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« Tu as bien dormi Darling'? » lui demandais je le front collé au sien.

« Oui et j'ai particulièrement aimé le réveil, Pixie. » m'a-t-elle répondu en souriant avec un air coquin.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait? Elle s'est dégagée de notre étreinte se penchant hors du lit. J'avais une vue magnifique sur la cambrure de ses reins. J'ai entendu un tiroir glisser lentement. Je me suis collée à son dos déposant des baisers sur son épaule. Elle s'est relevée cachant quelque chose entre ses mains puis sous les draps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cache Darling'? »

« Hum…rien. Fais moi confiance. » Elle s'est jetée sur mes lèvres se tournant vers moi. Elle cachait toujours quelque chose derrière son dos.

J'avais une petite idée de ce que c'était et si c'était bien ça, j'avais hâte qu'elle s'en serve.

De sa main libre elle m'a repoussé sur le lit puis a prit un de mes seins en main. Sa bouche est descendue dans mon cou. Mon dieu, les sensations que je ressentais étaient extraordinaire. Elle était à la fois douce et sauvage dans ses gestes. Je n'étais plus que soupir et gémissement.

Ses lèvres embrassaient chaque partie de ma peau qu'elles touchaient. Sa main se trouvait maintenant au niveau de mon bas ventre. La torture était divine, elle passait délicatement ses doigts sur ma peau comme une plume me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Doucement elle est descendue vers mon intimité. Elle a passé un doigt entre mes lèvres sa bouche s'attaquant désormais à un de mes tétons.

Je me sentais déjà plus qu'humide pour elle. C'est fou ce qu'elle me fait ressentir.

Deux de ses doigts ont plongé en moi m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Ses va et viens étaient lent. J'ai bougé des hanches pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements.

Elle a retiré ses doigts tout en venant m'embrasser pour étouffer mon grognement de frustration. Elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille de ne pas m'inquiéter.

J'ai senti à l'instant même quelque chose de plus dur et plus volumineux à mon entrée. Elle l'a fait glisser le long de mon intimité en s'attardant quelque instant sur mon clitoris. Elle a ramené un petit tube que j'ai reconnu comme étant du lubrifiant. Je l'ai attrapé le jetant au loin. J'étais assez humide pour ne pas avoir à en utiliser.

Elle m'a regardé avec encore plus de désir, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs charbons maintenant.

Elle a poussé le sex toy en moi d'un seul coup me faisant trembler de toute part, c'était trop bon.

Elle s'est jetée sur mes lèvres, entamant de profonds mouvements. Oh, God!

« Plus vite…j't'en supplie…hmmmmmmmmmmm. »

Sans plus attendre ses va et viens sont devenus beaucoup plus rapide, m'envoyant presque à la jouissance alors qu'elle butait contre mon point G. Elle était plus que douée. Je mouillais abondamment.

Elle est descendue, sa main sur mon sein, sa bouche contre mon centre. En quelques mouvements, de sa bouche et de ses va et viens expert, je suis venue longuement criant son prénom.

Je suis retombée en arrière complètement vidée après mon orgasme. Nous sommes restés un moment comme ça, juste enlacées, reprenant notre respiration.

Puis elle s'est levée sortant du lit.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » m'a-t-elle dit, avec un petit sourire.

Je l'ai regardé sortir de la pièce, balançant ses hanches de chaque côté. Putain, j'ai encore envie d'elle.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer, cette fille était trop tentante, elle me chamboule trop. Il faut que je m'en aille. J'ai trop peur de souffrir. Qu'elle brise mon cœur, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste comme Jane l'a fait.

Je me suis levée rapidement, ramassant mes affaires, les enfilant en quatrième vitesse. Je suis allée vers la porte d'entrée, puis j'ai fait demi tour, je ne pouvais tout de même pas partir comme ça. Il faut que je laisse un mot. J'ai trouvé un morceau de papier dans mon sac, attrapé un stylo qui trainait sur le meuble dans l'entrée. J'ai griffonné dessus quelques mots, mes mains tremblaient tellement j'étais troublée.

Je l'ai posé sur le meuble et suis sortie en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

J'ai couru à ma voiture, comme si dans l'habitacle de ma Porsche plus rien ne pouvais m'atteindre, comme si j'étais à l'abris de ce qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir.

J'ai démarré comme une furie, roulant bien trop vite sans savoir où aller. Tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier et la vitesse m'avait toujours aidé pour m'évader.

Je roulais de plus en plus vite, mes larmes brouillaient ma vue. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure? Je ne sais pas. Je suis dans un état second. Merde un feu rouge… j'ai freiné mais c'était trop tard, une voiture est arrivée par la droite, j'ai donné un cou de volant et j'ai foncé dans un mur.

C'était le noir…plus rien. J'ai entendu des cris, des sirènes. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Une voix.

« Mademoiselle vous pouvez me répondre? Vous m'entendez? » J'aurai voulu répondre mais quand j'ai essayé je suis retournée dans le néant, plus de bruit, plus de douleur, plus rien.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait! Je vous ai comme même fait un lemon ça compte non? d'ailleurs dites moi s'ils sont toujours aussi bon...**

**Bref Ce mois ci ce sera plus dur de poster régulièrement j'ai un concours à passer et des exams aussi, donc je serai surement un peu à la bourre dans les poste, désolée.**

**Bisous et prenez soin de vous, encore Bonne année**

**Juline**


	5. note de l'auteur

Coucou tout le monde,

Et non, désolée, ce n'est pas le chapitre 5^^

Je voulais poster une note avant le premier chapitre pour expliquer mes motivations, pourquoi j'écrit cette fic etc.… Alors bon je vais le faire maintenant, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Tout d'abord ça me tient à cœur parce que ce couple me permet de parler de l'homosexualité entre femmes, étant moi-même lesbienne et donc touchée par le sujet. Ce n'est absolument pas du voyeurisme de ma part, et je ne l'écrit pas pour écrire une histoire purement sexuelle. Les premiers lemons peuvent sembler un peu cru, mais c'est voulu pour montrer la différence dans leurs esprits entre une nuit censée être unique et lors d'une relation plus longue où les sentiments interviennent.

Avant de poster cette fic, je l'ai fait lire à plusieurs personnes filles et garçons, en leur expliquant mes motivations, c'est-à-dire faire évoluer un peu les esprits, essayer de faire quelque chose à mon niveau. Ils ont été d'un grand soutien et d'une grande aide en s'efforçant de me donner leurs points de vues sur tout ça. Même si des fois nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Merci à vous.

C'était un peu une sorte de journal personnel, car j'y ai mis, ou je les mettrais, beaucoup de sujets importants pour moi. Je ne peux pas trop rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas vous dévoiler toute la fic mais bon, j'espère que ces explications vous éclairent quelque peu.

Je peux comme même en parler un peu par exemple la difficulté de le dire à son entourage, les mentalités ont beau avoir évolué, ce n'est pas simple pour tout le monde. Le regard des hommes lorsque vous leurs dites. Le deuil d'une maternité simple, même si nous sommes d'accord c'est quand même plus facile pour un couple de lesbienne d'avoir un enfant que pour un couple de gay. Le mariage gay et lesbien interdit dans beaucoup de pays… Puis toutes les petites choses du quotidiens dont il faut mieux sourire. En tout cas j'essayerai de parler de tout cela, et quoi de mieux que de le faire par le biais de mes personnages préférés?!

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura éclairé un peu.

Merci de votre soutien et j'essaye de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre. Promis.

Bisous et prenez soins de vous,

Juline


	6. Chapter 5

**Coucou les filles!!! (je crois pas qu'il y a de garçons?!)**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour votre soutien, ça m'a beaucoup touché!!! Merci.**

**Je vous poste le chapitre cinq que j'ai coupé je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout taper (et oui je travaille encore avec ce bon vieux papier lol), j'ai préféré vous poster quelque chose que de vous faire trop attendre. En tout cas je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite...**

**Sur ce bonne lecture,**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Bella**

J'étais sortie de la douche, une serviette autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'appartement, d'ailleurs il était déjà neuf heure, donc plus de bruit non plus dans l'appart de Rosalie. Je ne les avais même pas entendu ce matin. Peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi là. En même temps, j'étais moi même bien occupée donc...

Je suis allée à la cuisine pour voir si elle y était. Il n'y avait personne. Mais le café étais frais. Je suis retournée vers ma chambre, mais en passant devant l'entrée j'ai aperçu un papier sur le meuble. Je me suis approchée, j'étais déçue qu'elle soit partie comme ça. J'aurai aimé la revoir.

Mes mains tremblaient lorsque j'ai saisi le papier. Son écriture était fine et paraissait fluide.

_Darling',_

_Merci pour cette soirée, c'était merveilleux._

_Je n'oublierai pas..._

_Pixie_

Elle était partie sans me dire au revoir, sans laisser de numéro. J'aurai tellement aimé la revoir, peut être même faire un petit bout de chemin avec elle. Elle m'avait chamboulée. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis plutôt une adepte des relations d'un soir, voir une semaine mais rarement plus. La peur sans doute, le fait est que peu de personnes le savent. La peur du regard des autres, qu'ils changent d'attitude s'ils savaient. La peur de la réaction de mon père, des gens à la fac. Tout, je suis effrayée.

Je me suis préparée pour aller au boulot, c'est les vacances, et je suis obligée de travailler pour pouvoir étudier. Ce soir, je vais réviser un peu. Je suis descendue au Starbucks, je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire digne de la CIA.

J'avais raison, à peine avais je ouvert la porte qu'Angéla m'a sauté dessus, me faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Elle est cinglée, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

Elle m'a embrassé et attrapé par le bras me tirant jusqu'à la première table libre. Je commençais à dix heures trente aujourd'hui, donc il y avait déjà du monde.

Elle poussait des petits cris tout en parlant si vite que je ne comprenais rien.

"Stop, arrête. Je ne comprends rien." L'ais je arrêté.

Reprenant son souffle elle m'a demandé "Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"Oh arrête Bells, tu sais ce que je veux savoir!"

"Oh ça! Oui ça va merci je suis bien rentrée."

Sa tête valait le détour.

"Tu m'énerves, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, comment ça s'est passé avec elle?"

"Alice." la corrigeais je.

"Oh Alice, c'est déjà Alice." elle me regardait avec pleins de sous entendus. "Alors"

Je sentais un sourire niais s'installer sur mon visage. En le remarquant elle tapa dans ses mains joyeusement.

"Ok, ok! C'était génial. J'ai jamais ressenti ça. Elle est magnifique, je ne sais même pas comment la décrire, tellement elle est whoua!"

"C'est super Bells, je suis contente pour toi. Tu vas la revoir alors?"

Mon sourire s'est directement envolé, elle était partie sans me laisser de numéro, rien.

"Elle est partie, en me laissant juste un petit mot, sans même me dire au revoir, alors que j'étais sous la douche."

J'étais vraiment mal, je ne sais pas ce que je ressentais mais j'avais mal à la poitrine. Je ne peux pas ressentir ça c'est trop dangereux. J'ai peur d'avoir mal, d'être déçue.

C'est pas plus mal dans un sens qu'elle soit partie comme ça. Sans doute n'a t elle pas ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti.

"Oh, désolée. Mais elle a peut être eu une urgence." m'a dit Angéla pour me rassurer.

"Je crois pas Ang' elle avait pas l'air de vouloir plus qu'une nuit, je ne crois pas." J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

Jacob est arrivé vers nous, légèrement en colère.

"Eh les filles, y'a du monde, je peux pas tout faire en même temps!"

Angie s'est levée d'un coup, frappant légèrement l'épaule de Jacob lui disant "Normal, t'es un mec." Il a levé les yeux au ciel en réponse. Je me suis rajustée, pour aller m'occuper des clients qui patientaient.

Ma maladresse était de retour, toute l'après midi, je n'avais fait que gaffe sur gaffe. J'étais crevée, dans mes pensées, complètement ailleurs. Vers quatre heure trente, nous avons eu un peu de répit, Jake et Angéla m'ont littéralement jeté dehors me disant d'aller dormir. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix une fois dehors. L'avantage c'est que j'aurai le temps de cogiter sur toute cette histoire.

Je me suis dirigée vers la porte qui était juste à côté. J'ai pris les escaliers comme d'habitude, mon ventre faisait du bruit, je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier soir avec Angéla. Une fois arrivée sur le palier, j'ai entendu des sanglots assez bruyant. J'ai relevé la tête pour voir Rosalie à genoux devant sa porte d'entrée, essayant visiblement d'ouvrir la porte.

"Eh Rosalie! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Je me suis mise à côté d'elle posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Elle s'est laissé glisser dans mes bras, s'agrippant avec force à mon uniforme. "Shhh....Ca va aller..." lui dis je en caressant délicatement ses boucles blondes. Ses larmes commençaient à s'apaiser.

Après quelques minutes, elle essaya de se relever sans grand succès. Je me suis alors levée, lui tendant une main pour l'aider. Elle avait les yeux complètement rougis par les pleurs. Ca me faisait mal de la voir aussi triste et désemparée. J'ai attrapé ses clés et ai ouvert sa porte. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment sur ses jambes et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me lâcher. Je l'ai installé dans le salon, puis je suis allée dans la cuisine lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Je me suis alors installée à ses côtés. Elle a prit le verre et l'a apporté à ses lèvres, puis elle a tourné le regard vers moi complètement perdue.

"Rosalie, que s'est il passé?" lui demandais je doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

"C'est..." elle reprit sa respiration. "C'est la sœur d'Emmett, elle a eu un accident, elle est à l'hôpital, son pronostic vital n'est plus engagée, mais j'ai eu tellement peur." Sa voix était rauque.

"Je suis désolée." Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autres.

"Je suis rentrée pour prendre des affaires, Emmett ne veux pas quitter son chevet. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée avant, elle vient juste de s'installer ici, mais c'est comme si je l'a connaissais depuis toujours. Ca peut paraitre bizarre, puisqu'Emmett et moi nous ne nous voyons pas depuis très longtemps, je veux dire réellement. Je le connais depuis quelques mois, avec lui, j'ai tout de suite senti que c'était différent. Il ne me courtisait pas uniquement pour coucher avec moi. A chaque rendez vous il me parlait de sa petite sœur, Alice." Elle a continué à parler à parler, mais je ne l'entendais plus, mon esprit s'étant arrêté lorsqu'elle à prononcé son prénom.

Je me suis reprise je ne pouvais pas penser à cette nuit dans un moment pareille. Merde Bella, comment peux tu penser à ça, alors que Rosalie viens de vivre un évènement terrible.

"Bella, Bella..."

"Excuse moi, c'est juste que Alice c'est....non rien."

"Tu la connais?"

"Non, je ne crois pas, ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai rencontré une fille hier et elle s'appelait Alice. Je suis désolée."

"Oh, ok. Bon il faut que je prépare des affaires." Elle s'est levée pour se diriger vers sa chambre, me laissant là avec mes pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est sortie de sa chambre avec un sac sous le bras. Moi j'étais toujours assise, me posant mille et une questions. Je suis du genre à me faire des films pour rien, c'est fatiguant. Je suis sortie du brouillard dans lequel j'étais plongée, puis je me suis levée. En me levant, j'ai fait tomber une lettre au sol qui était posé sur le bord du canapé plus loin.

Je me suis penchée pour la ramasser, lorsque mes yeux ont tout de suite été attiré par un nom Cullen, Emmett Cullen! C'est pas vrai. J'ai lâché la lettre que je tenais dans mes mains. Il y a trop de coïncidence. Mon dieu ne me dites pas que....

Mes jambes se sont mises à trembler. J'ai tourné le regard vers Rosalie. Ma vision était devenue floue. Je l'ai entendu m'appeler et se précipiter vers moi. Trop tard.

* * *

**Voilà pour la suite!!!**

**Si vous avez des questions ou que vous voulez des précisions je suis là!**

**Sinon ba je vous dis à bientôt**

**Bisous**

**Juline**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou les filles,**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**

**merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alert etc... ça me fait vraiment plaisir**

**chloé (just an other fan): Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^ ne t'inquiète pas pour Alice lol pour ce qui est de ta sexualité moi je dis le temps fait des miracles!!! bisous**

**julia: Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise bisous**

**Cam's: Coucou, merci pour ta review, et pour ta fic lance toi j'aimerai beaucoup lire d'autres fic alice/bella y'en a pas assez...Bisous**

**Ofel: merci pour ta review et tes compliments ça me fait super plaisir;) j'espère que la suite te plaira...Bisous**

**Candice: Merci pour ta review, euh je voudrais bien mais je ne sais pas comment on fait pour rejoindre la communauté...j'espère que la suite te plaira bisous**

**Voilà j'arrête de blablater,**

**Bonne lecture les girls  
**...................................................................................................................................

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Bella**

Je me suis réveillée, des bruits bizarre autour de moi. Putain, ma tête, elle allait exploser. C'est pas possible, qu'ils se taisent! J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais impossible, la lumière était trop vive. Tout à coup le bruit s'est tu. Le bonheur. Puis une main à prise la mienne.

"Bella, tu m'entends?" C'est Angéla, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là. C'est quoi ce bordel, où est ce que je suis? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un lit et non sur le sol du salon de Rosalie.

J'ai ouvert péniblement les yeux. "Fermez les rideaux!" ais je entendu. Dieu soit loué!

J'ai regardé autour de moi. C'est pas possible, je suis à l'hôpital. Mais j'étais chez Rosalie, et puis je me retrouve ici... Tout me revenais, ce que j'avais compris en voyant la lettre, faisant le lien avec ce que m'avait dit Rosalie.

Je regardais Angéla et lui demandais "Rosalie?" Je ne reconnaissais pas ma voix, elle était tellement rauque, comme si j'avais fumé pendant quarante ans.

"Non Bella, moi c'est Angéla." me dit elle comme si elle expliquais à un enfant que 2+2=4. Elle me prend pour une folle, c'est pas vrai.

"Je sais, merci. Où est Rosalie?" Je voulais savoir, je voulais la voir, lui demander des nouvelles d'Alice.

"Euh elle est avec Emmett, sa sœur a eu un accident. Elle a appelé les pompiers quand tu t'es évanouie et que tu ne te réveillais pas. Tu t'es cogné la tête sur la table basse. On a eu tellement peur. J'ai vu les pompiers arriver, j'ai eu peur alors je suis montée et ils étaient déjà en train de te mettre sur un brancard. Bon dieu Bella, que s'est il passé?"

Les larmes me submergeaient, ça me lançait encore plus dans la tête.

Je sanglotais. "Ro..Rosalie, je veux Rosalie."

"Ok Bells, je vais la chercher."

Elle est sortie de la pièce déboussolée, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Pendant ce temps, les pensées les plus noires m'envahissaient. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je ne la connais pas vraiment, je crois que je me suis emballée. Rosalie est arrivée me prenant dans ses bras.

"Bella, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tu m'as fait peur."

Mes pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle. "Rosalie, Alice, c'est Alice Cullen, la fille que j'ai rencontré hier soir." J'avais dit ça sans reprendre mon souffle.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas elle est remontée de salle d'examen, Emmett est à ses côtés. Elle a eu plusieurs côtes cassées, on a eu peur qu'une ai perforé le poumon mais tout va bien. Un léger traumatisme crânien, elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Elle est plus forte qu'on le croit."

Le soulagement m'a envahit. Je me demande si je peux aller la voir.

"Quand est ce que je peux sortir? J'aimerai la voir."

C'est Angéla qui m'a répondu.

"Bella, ils veulent te garder en observation cette nuit. Ce serait pas une bonne idée de partir tout de suite, ils t'ont fait un scanner, tu n'as rien mais tu t'es cognée assez fort et..."

"Ok, c'est bon, appelle une infirmière s'il te plaît ou un médecin tiens!"

Rosalie m'a serré une dernière fois dans ses bras me disant qu'elle retournait auprès d'Emmett et Alice.

J'étais là, seule avec mes pensées. J'étais perdue. Peut être que je me faisais simplement des idées sur ce que j'avais ressenti, peut être qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de plus. Ce qui expliquerai le fait qu'elle soit partie si vite ce matin. Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me rappelait une phrase de son mot 'J'oublierai jamais...' J'envoyai bouler cette voix au loin, peut être qu'elle laissait toujours le même mot que ça n'avait pas de signification pour elle.

Des bruits de pas m'ont sorti de mes divagations. Une jolie médecin venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre suivie d'Angéla.

"Bonjour, je suis le docteur Anne Evenson. Alors comment vous sentez vous, Isabella?" Elle était maintenant près de mon lit, son corps transpirait la gentillesse et la bonté.

"Bella." la repris je avec automatisme.

"Bella, vous sentez vous nauséeuse?"

"Non, ça va. Je voudrais sortir...si c'est possible" terminais je pour ne pas paraître impolie.

Son rire emplit la pièce. "Ok, vous êtes de ces personnes qui ont une sainte horreur des hôpitaux, c'est ça?"

"Euh oui, mais c'est surtout que j'y ai passé déjà tellement de temps auparavant que si je peux les fuir, ça m'arrange." avouais je.

"Oh effectivement, j'ai parcouru votre dossier, il est bien chargée pour votre jeune âge. Je vais vous aider à vous lever et si ça va vous pourrez sortir à la condition que cette jeune fille me promette de vous surveiller cette nuit, ok?"

Angéla hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Le docteur Evenson, passa ses bras autour de mes épaules alors que je me levais. Ma tête me tournait légèrement mais rien d'alarmant. J'ai fait quelques pas et le docteur a donné ses dernières recommandations. "Si vous avez des nausées, la tête qui tourne, si vous vous sentez d'un seul coup très fatiguée et que vous n'arrivez pas à lutter vous revenez immédiatement. C'est clair?" Elle regardait successivement Angéla et moi pour s'assurer que nous avions bien comprises. Puis elle sortie, me disant de ne pas oublier d'aller signer toute la paperasse à l'accueil.

Avec l'aide d'Angéla, je me suis rhabillée, j'étais obligée de remettre mes vêtements de boulot n'en ayant pas d'autres.

Angéla me regardait avec anxiété comme si j'allais m'écrouler à chaque mouvement. Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

"C'est bon, Ang' je vais bien, t'inquiète."

Elle me sourie absolument pas convaincue.

Une fois prête, je suis allée signer tout les papiers. Angéla s'était éloignée pour appeler Jacob et le rassurer. Il était resté au café seul. Elle me suivait du regard alors qu'elle parlait avec un peu plus d'animation. J'allais faire demi tour, mais je me suis retournée devant la femme de l'accueil.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. "Oui?"

"Excusez moi, je voudrais le numéro de la chambre d'Alice Cullen, s'il vous plaît."

"Hum....La chambre 203, deuxième étage."

"Merci." Je me retournais cherchant Angéla du regard.

Elle me tournait le dos encore au téléphone. Tant pis, je ne peux pas attendre.

Je me suis dirigée vers les escaliers. Bon ok, je crois que c'est le moment où je vous avoue que les ascenseurs et moi ça fait dix mille. Sans blague, c'est affreux, j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer et puis avec ma malchance je pourrais bien restée coincée dedans. J'ai donc montée les étages à pieds.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, je me suis mise à la recherche de sa chambre. 203...203...203...203...203...ce chiffre étais devenu mon nouveau mantra. Merde, la porte 203. Devais je entrer? Partir?

Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

J'ai frappé légèrement, espérant au fond de moi, que personne ne m'entendrait et que je puisse repartir.

Une voix féminine, m'a invité à entrer. J'ouvris la porte doucement. C'était Rosalie, elle était du côté gauche du lit sur une chaise loin d'être confortable. Emmett se trouvait de l'autre côté, la tête dans les bras posé sur le lit. Il ne m'avait sans doute pas entendu ou alors il dormait.

Je reculais le moment où je poserais mes yeux sur elle. J'ai regardé une dernière fois Emmett, tout en me disant qu'i était vraiment impressionnant.

Mes yeux se sont posés sur le lit. Mon dieu, elle avait l'air si fragile. Des tubes étaient reliés à d'énormes machines. Elle avait la tête bandé. Le bandage semblait tellement disproportionné par rapport à son corps frêle.

"Bella, ça va?" Rosalie m'a sorti de mes pensées.

"Euh, oui ça va." Mon regard restait fixé sur Alice, son visage paraissait soucieux. "Elle a l'air si fragile." murmurais je.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir. Elle est toujours endormie à cause des médicaments qu'ils lui ont donné." Son regard dériva sur Emmett. "Il s'est endormi il y a quelques minutes, il se fait beaucoup de soucis. Il n'a pas bougé de son chevet depuis ce matin."

Sans plus réfléchir, je lui ai dit "Vous devriez aller prendre l'air, faire quelques pas, aller manger quelque chose. Je resterai en vous attendant."

"C'est gentil Bella." Elle se leva et fit le tour du lit. Elle caressa la tête d'Emmett lui murmurant de se réveiller.

"Emmett, chéri réveille toi..."

"Humph...."

"Bella va veiller sur ta sœur, on va aller prendre l'air un petit peu. Ca te fera du bien. Aller!" Elle tira sur son bras pour qu'il se lève. Il suivit le mouvement complètement hébété, encore endormi. Elle l'emmena vers la porte.

"Merci Bella, nous ne serons pas long."

La porte se referma derrière eux dans un bruit sourd.

Maintenant, seul résonnait le bip incessant des machines. Je restai là debout, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Je me suis approchée du lit, vers où était assis Emmett quelques instant auparavant. Plus j'approchais, plus je voyais ses traits tirés. Mais même comme ça elle était si belle. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait vite. Je me suis laissée tomber dans le fauteuil.

J'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains essayant d'y voir plus clair. Qu'est ce que je faisais là? Je poussais un soupir rageur, levant la tête pour la regarder.

Je suis restée longtemps à la regarder comme ça, cherchant des réponses qui ne venaient pas. Elle s'est soudain mise à s'agiter tout en dormant encore, elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. J'ai pris sa main dans les miennes pour l'apaiser. Ca semblait marcher.

Puis elle a dit dans un souffle si bas, que je me suis demandée si j'avais rêvé.

"Bella....ne me laisse pas, ne part pas." Mon cœur s'est envolé à ses paroles.

Je me suis approchée d'elle déposant un baiser sur son front, murmurant "Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je reste."

Elle a gémit et a cessé de s'agiter, sa main serrant plus fort la mienne. Que venait il de se passer?

Je suis encore plus perdue. J'ai senti des regards peser sur moi, je me suis retournée vers la porte. Emmett et Rosalie se tenait là ému.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre? qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, je l'aime beaucoup, je ne pense pas que vous vous attendrez à ça...**

**Bisous**

**Juline**


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou les girls,**

**Un immense merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniales!!!!! merci aux anonymes Jolie-Lili, ofel, Just a fan, cam's. Je vous poste le chapitre 7 un peu plus tôt que prévu, si c'est pas génial?! lol**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture,**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Rosalie**

Je tirais Emmett par le bras pour aller prendre l'air. Il sommeillait encore. Je l'aime tellement. C'est complètement différent de ce que j'ai pu vivre avec d'autres. Il est drôle, attentionné, magnifique, doux et brutal à la fois, c'est mon Emmett!

"Aller viens bébé, on va prendre un café."

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers les machines à café devant l'entrée, il faisait beau dehors. Emmett a mis ses mains dans ses poches et y a retiré quelques pièces pour le café.

Le café en mains, je nous ai dirigé vers la sortie. Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc blottis l'un contre l'autre.

"J'ai eu tellement peur..." chuchota t il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux et faisant reposer ma tête sur son torse. "Elle est si fragile. Je me suis toujours promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Tu sais, si je me suis permise de venir ici il y a deux ans, c'est parce que cette connasse me l'avait promis de prendre soins d'elle. Ma sœur et elle avaient l'air tellement heureuse que j'y ai cru. Puis elle est arrivée ici complètement détruite. Tout ça parce que Jane l'a trompé et quitté pour un mec. Je suis certain que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute." Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa tirade. Je le pris dans mes bras, l'enlaçant tendrement.

Je vais lui dire. Il attend que je lui dise. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une handicapée des sentiments. je ne les montres que très rarement. Quand j'étais petite, jamais mes parents ne m'ont dit qu'ils m'aimaient à mon frère ou à moi. Jamais ils ne m'ont pris dans leurs bras, non, jamais.

Je me suis approchée de son oreille et lui ai murmuré ses mots si simples mais tellement difficile à dire pour moi.

"Je t'aime Emmett." Et je l'ai serré fort dans mes bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. J'avais tellement peur qu'il se sauve.

Il s'est reculé prenant ma tête entre ses mains. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion, un sourire aimant apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Je sentais mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Puis il se jeta sur mon visage, embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau, essuyant mes larmes. Et enfin il vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans bouger il a soufflé "Je t'aime aussi Rosalie, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer." Mon cœur allait exploser s'il continuait comme ça.

Nous sommes restés un moment enlacés sur ce banc sans dire un mot. C'était moment plein de tendresse tout ce dont nous avions besoin en cet instant.

Nous sommes lentement remontés vers la chambre d'Alice, mais avant que nous soyons entrés Emmett m'a arrêté et m'a demandé avec un air ahuri comme s'il venait de redescendre sur terre.

"Bella c'est ta voisine?"

"Euh oui pourquoi?"

"Elle est lesbienne c'est ça?"

"Oui"

"Et elle est avec ma sœur?"

"Oui Emmett qu'est ce qu'il y a, à la fin."

"Elle connait ma sœur?"

"Oui elle était ensemble cette nuit." Mon dieu il avait l'air furieux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait? "Emmett" il avait les yeux dans le vague. "Merde Emmett!"

Il est sorti de sa torpeur et s'est dirigée rapidement vers la chambre de sa sœur. Il a ouvert et s'est arrêté sur le seuil. Je me suis précipité à sa suite pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Oh, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, elles étaient tellement attendrissantes. Bella était penchée sur Alice déposant un baiser sur son front lui murmurant "Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je reste." Alice s'est quelque peu agité et s'est rendormie. C'était magnifique.

J'ai regardé Emmett, il avait les yeux embués. Puis Bella s'est tournée vers nous, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle avait l'air perdu.

**POV Emmett**

Rosalie venait de m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois, j'ai tout de suite senti que ce serait différent d'avec d'autres filles. Elle était magnifique, et puis je savais que si j'arrivais à briser cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgé j'y trouverai quelqu'un plein d'amour de douceur de gentillesse.

Nous allions remontée à la chambre de ma sœur lorsque j'ai réalisé que Bella la voisine de Rosalie était avec Alice. Et si je me souviens bien Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle était lesbienne. Mon dieu et elle a l'air de connaitre ma petite Alice. Ce qui me passe par la tête a ce moment là c'est que si jamais elle lui fait le moindre mal, fille ou pas fille je la tu.

Je sais qu'Alice ne pourrait pas se remettre d'une seconde déception. Elle est forte mon Alice mais quand elle aime, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Puis elle se retrouve détruite d'avoir trop donné, trop espéré...

Je me suis dirigée vers la porte de la chambre dans l'intention de bien faire comprendre à Bella qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt de s'approcher de ma sœur si elle souhaitait jouer. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert cette porte, Bella tenait sa main et Alice a marmonné quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu puis Bella s'est levée et l'a embrassé sur le front lui disant: "Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je reste." Bella s'est tourné vers Rosalie et moi les larmes inondant son visage.

J'avais moi même les larmes aux yeux. J'étais tellement en colère mais après les avoir vu comme ça, je ne sais pas, un nouvel espoir gonflait en moi. Mais je me devais de la mettre en garde, jamais plus je ne laisserai quelqu'un faire du mal à ma Lili.

J'ai senti quelqu'un passé à côté de moi me sortant de mes pensées. C'était Rosalie, elle a prit Bella dans ses bras, elles sanglotaient toutes les deux. Bella entre deux sanglots a murmuré

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe je suis perdue, jamais je n'ai ressenti ça pour une fille. J'ai été tellement déçu quand elle est partie ce matin ne me laissant qu'un petit mot, je me suis dit qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce que moi j'avais ressenti. Que surement je me faisais des idées, mais là je ne sais plus où j'en suis."

Ma Rose s'est mise à lui caresser le cheveux pour l'apaiser, "Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, je suis sure qu'elle aussi a eu peur, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle est partie."

Elles se sont détachées l'une de l'autre Bella murmurant un merci à Rosalie puis elles m'ont fixé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire toute mes bonnes résolutions avaient fondus comme neige au soleil. Néanmoins je savais qu'il fallait toujours que je lui parle.

"Bonjour Bella, je suis Emmett le frère d'Alice." lui ais je dit, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop rustre.

"Bonjour Emmett" Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Elle avait l'air d'appréhender la situation, je me suis alors approché d'elle me penchant pour lui faire la bise. Un sourire a éclairé son visage lorsque je me suis redressé. Je lui rendu son sourire et ai prit Rosalie dans mes bras. Je suis allé m'asseoir du côté droit du lit, emmenant Rose sur mes genoux.

Bella a balbutié "Je crois que je vais vous laisser un peu..."

Rosalie a levé le visage vers attendant visiblement que je dise quelque chose. "Euh, Bella si tu veux rester tu peux, si tu en as envie bien sûr."

"Merci Emmett. Mince, il faut que j'aille prévenir Angéla elle doit être folle d'inquiétude. Je reviens tout de suite, merci encore." Puis elle est sortie.

Rosalie a levé les sourcils, puis s'est blottie dans mes bras. Moi, j'avais les yeux rivés sur le visage de ma sœur. Je me remémorais tout les moments que nous avions passé ensemble. Heureux et moins heureux, mais j'arrivais toujours à la faire rire pour que le chagrin s'en aille. Nous étions toujours ensemble pour faire nos bêtises et j'étais seul bien sur à en subir les conséquences. Je me souviens qu'Alice m'avait dit que si jamais maman savait qu'elle faisait les bêtises avec moi elle dirait à maman que j'espionnais la voisine dans face sous la douche, j'avais douze ans et elle dix sept. Puis lorsque j'en avais marre de tout prendre et que j'allais la dénoncer elle me faisait ses yeux de cockers.

Mon dieu qu'est ce que je l'aime. Je m'en voudrais toujours d'être partie et de l'avoir laissé. J'aurai peut être pu empêcher tout ça.

Son visage se crispa et elle s'agita. j'ai relevé Rose de mes genoux et ai prit la main d'Alice. Ses yeux se sont ouverts et elle a regardé la pièce puis des larmes se sont mises a couler abondamment le long de ses joues.

"Alice, Alice, ma chérie tu as mal? Où?" lui demandais je inquiet.

"Je sa...savais..que..j'avais..rê..rêvé." balbutia t elle entre deux sanglots.

Rosalie s'approcha d'elle avec un verre d'eau, je l'ai relevé par les épaules pour l'asseoir un peu. Elle tendu ses mains tremblantes pour saisir le verre. Elle en a bu une gorgée, puis elle a reprit la parole.

"Bella elle est jamais venue hein? Mon dieu je suis une vraie idiote, pourquoi est ce qu'elle viendrait elle doit même pas se souvenir de moi."

"Chut Alice, calme toi. Je vais aller chercher une infirmière." Je me levais du bord de son lit mais un sanglot déchirant me fit me rasseoir. Je la prit dans mes bras pour la calmer. "Alice, Lili, ne pleure pas je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer." Mon dieu ça me déchirait de la voir comme ça.

"Ecoute moi Alice." Je prit sa tête entre mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde, elle fermait les yeux. "Alice, regarde moi! Bella arrive, elle revient." Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas encore saisit ce que je lui avais dit. Avant même que je ne puisse lui répéter la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte.

Elle a levé la tête, pour regarder qui était là. Elle avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle m'a repoussé pour essayer de se lever, aucune chance que je la laisse faire. Bella était comme paralysée sur le pas de la porte. Elles se regardaient, je suis persuadé qu'elles ne se rendent compte de rien autour d'elles. Mon dieu, c'est intense. Je me sens vraiment de trop tout d'un coup.

"Alice..." Bella venait de murmurer. Puis soudain elle se jeta sur le lit. Me dégageant de celui ci par la même occasion.

Elles étaient enlacées. Rosalie a fait le tour du lit pour me prendre dans ses bras. Les filles pleuraient chaudement l'une contre l'autre.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Rosalie me tira par le bras pour sortir de la chambre. Je la suivis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Lorsque la porte a claqué, signe que Rosalie venait de la fermer, je suis sorti de ma torpeur.

"Bah ça alors." Rosalie a rigoler légèrement, m'enlaçant. J'ai posé un baiser sur ses cheveux, tout en murmurant "J'espère qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal." Rosalie a relevé les yeux vers moi et a dit "Emmett, laisse les se découvrir." Je me suis baissé pour l'embrasser. Cette femme est merveilleuse.

"Je t'aime Rose."

"Je t'aime Emmett Cullen."

* * *

**Alors?! j'ai un faible pour ce chapitre lol même s'il est plus axé sur Emmett et Rose!!!**

**Une petite review please pour mon anniv avec un jour d'avance lol**

**Bisous**

**Juline (la vieille lol)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou les girls,**

**Je crois que je vais me répeter mais tant pis, vous êtes extraordinaires!!! Merci^^**

**Alinghi: Merci beaucoup, tu m'as beaucoup touché par ta review^^ merci encore en espérant que la suite te plaira autant, Bisous **

**Just a fan: hihi merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir... j'espère que la suite te plaira! bisous et bonne chance pour ton bac blanc^^ Bisous**

**...: Merci pour ta review^^ j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant! Bisous**

**Ofel: Coucou, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais aimé^^ Merci a bientôt Bisous**

**chloé: merci pour ta review^^ comme tu me l'as demandé voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Bisous**

**Cam's: Coucou merci pour ta review^^ hihi t'inquiète je n'ai eu que 18 ans c'était juste un petit délire, j'espère que la suite te plaira Bisous**

Narcyss95: Coucou, merci pour tes reviews^^ c'est vrai cette série est vraiment géniale j'adore!!! j'espère que la suite te plaira Bisous

**Voilà pour les réponses aux anonymes,**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture,  
**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**POV Alice**

Je tenais Bella dans mes bras, je respirais son odeur. Des flashs de la nuit me revenait par milliers. Mes larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. J'étais dans un état second, tellement bien dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression que c'était tout ce dont j'avais toujours eu besoin. Je crois que même avec Jane je ne ressentais pas ces choses là.

J'ai relâché doucement son corps, me renfonçant dans l'oreiller. Ses mains ont glissé le long de mes bras, pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Ses pouces traçaient de petits cercles sur le dessus de mes mains. J'ai fermé les yeux me concentrant sur les sensations qui me parcouraient.

J'ai senti son souffle chaud tout près de mon visage. J'ai ouvert les yeux, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses yeux étaient devenus brillant à cause des larmes.

"Bella." ais soufflé.

Elle a avancé la tête déposant un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres. Restant collée à moi elle a murmuré "Oh Alice..."

J'ai levé ma main droite, toujours dans la sienne, la posant dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher de moi.

Mon dieu, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ca m'avait tellement manqué. Je ne l'avais quitté que depuis ce matin, mais c'était tellement fort, tellement surréaliste. Elle s'est mise a suçoter mes lèvres, me rendant complètement folle. J'ai ouvert ma bouche pour lui en laisser l'accès. Nos langues dansaient ensembles, tournoyaient. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai laissé échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle s'est mise sucer ma langue.

Elle s'est reculée d'un coup comme si elle s'était brûlée.

"Je suis désolée Alice, je t'ais fait mal?"

"Mon dieu, non. Tu es loin de m'avoir fait mal. Je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurai pas du partir comme ça ce matin."

Un éclair de douleur est passé sur son visage. Je lui avais fait mal. Je m'étais trompée, peut être qu'elle aussi avait ressenti cette chose qui c'était passé entre nous.

"Bella, regarde moi, s'il te plait." Elle a levé le regard vers moi. "Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas partir. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses vouloir plus qu'une nuit. Et moi non plus. Comment est ce que tu as su que j'avais eu un accident?"

"C'est Rosalie qui me l'a dit. C'est ma voisine."

Elle ne me regardait plus, je savais qu'il fallait qu'on parle mais là j'étais épuisée.

"Bella, je t'en supplie. Pardonne moi. Il faut qu'on parle mais pas tout de suite, s'il te plait reste avec moi."

Elle a glissé du lit pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. "Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je reste."

Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourd. "Merci Darling'" Elle a serré ma main plus fort et je me suis endormie.

**Bella POV**

Tout se passait tellement vite. Ca faisait quelques heures que la nuit était tombée. Rosalie était rentrée, elle était désolée mais elle travaillait demain. Le tableau dans la chambre était bizarre. Alice était endormie dans le lit au centre et de chaque côté se tenait deux personnes complètement différentes. Son frère et moi. Nous n'avions pas échangé grand mot. Mais le silence était paisible.

Je sentais bien qu'Emmett brulait de me parler, mais il n'avait toujours rien dit, alors j'attendais qu'il se décide.

Je me levais du fauteuil pour aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes et boire un café. Je regardais Emmett qui avait les yeux fixés sur sa sœur.

"Euh Emmett, tu veux quelque chose, je vais boire un café." Il leva la tête vers moi. Il se leva, et me dit "Attends je viens avec toi, de toute façon elle ne va pas se réveiller avant quelques heures."

J'acquiesçais. J'ouvris la porte et il me suivit. Nous ne devions pas faire trop de bruit. Déjà que le personnel n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour que deux personnes reste au chevet d'Alice alors il ne fallait pas leur donner de raison de ne plus accepter. Emmett se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs pour aller au rez de chaussé. Je le regardais appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Non, sérieusement c'est impossible je ne peux pas monter la dedans. Puis avec Emmett dans l'ascenseur, l'endroit me paraitra encore plus étroit que normalement.

"Emmett, je vais prendre les escaliers, on se rejoint en bas." Il se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

"Euh ok."

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, et descendais les escaliers. Arrivée an bas, j'ouvris la porte et vus qu'Emmett m'attendait. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les machines à café. Il se tourna vers moi.

"Comment est ce que tu aimes ton café?"

"Long sans sucre." Il appuya sur les boutons après avoir fait glisser les pièces dans la machine. Il me tendit mon gobelet chaud.

"Merci."

"De rien." Il se servit un café court sans sucre lui aussi et m'invita à venir m'asseoir avec lui dans l'espèce de salon près de l'accueil.

Je m'assis mon café entre les mains, les yeux plongés dedans.

"Bella?" Je levais les yeux vers lui. "Tu aimes ma sœur?"

Voilà qui était direct. Je me sentis rougir. "Emmett, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour ta sœur, nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que, elle, elle ressent. Nous devons en parler toute les deux."

"Je comprends, ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu ne ressentais rien pour ma sœur tu ne serais pas là. Non?"

"C'est vrai, jamais je n'ais ressenti ce que je ressens pour ta sœur. Et je dois t'avouer que ça me fait peur." Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas voir son regard.

"Bella. Il faut que tu saches que je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma sœur. Elle a déjà suffisamment souffert avec cette pétasse de Jane et je ne permettrais pas que ça recommence." Il souffla reprenant son souffle. "Je suis désolée. Ma sœur à l'air de t'apprécier pour le peu que j'en ais vu, et j'ai peur qu'elle souffre si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi."

"Je te comprends Emmett." Le silence nous enveloppa de nouveau. Je portais mon gobelet à mes lèvres doucement pour ne pas me bruler.

"Alors comme ça tu as peur des ascenseurs?" Il me regarda souriant légèrement.

"Oui, j'ai horreur de ça. Avec ma malchance je pourrais bien rester coincée dedans des heures sans que personne ne vienne à mon secours. Je sais c'est bête mais bon..."

Il rigola légèrement. "Ca te fait un point commun avec ma sœur." Je le regardais un léger sourire apparaissant sur mes lèvres. "Je me souviens d'une fois, je devais avoir douze ans et nous allions rendre visite à notre tante qui habite au dixième dans un appartement à Seattle. Elle ne voulait pas monter dans l'ascenseur alors mes parents sont montés dedans pendant que nous montions à pieds, seulement après trois étages elle ne voulais plus avancer. Elle m'a fait ses yeux de chien battus et je l'ai porté sur mon dos. Mon dieu, elle me faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Non à la réflexion elle me fait toujours faire ce qu'elle veut et quand nous sommes arrivés au dixième elle a sauté de mes bras et m'a laissé là mort de fatigue sans se retourner."

J'étais contente qu'il me parle comme ça, sans gêne. J'imaginais très bien Alice arriver a faire faire ce qu'elle voulait à ce grand gaillard. Ils semblaient super proche.

"J'avoue que ça ne m'étonne pas." lui dis je en souriant.

"Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'elle a pu me faire faire. Le pire je pense ce fut quand elle a décidé de faire de moi son modèle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans, et bien sur elle a essayé de me faire un costume de prince. Mon dieu, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi ridicule. C'est encore un bon moyen de faire rire mes parents pendant les réunions de famille un peu barbantes."

Il rigola et je l'accompagnai volontiers. Ca faisait du bien de parler, de rigoler.

Après avoir fini notre café, nous remontâmes dans la chambre d'Alice. Cette fois il m'accompagna dans les escaliers.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre?! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça arrive!!!**

**A bientôt et prenez soins de vous**

**Bisous**

**Juline**


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou les girls!!!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre entre deux séances de révisions!!! pfffiou... J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews avec tout ça mais sachez que ça me fait super plaisir, je suis vraiment super contente que ça vous plaise!!!**

**Merci merci merci **

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Bella**

Ca faisait une semaine que je faisais l'allé retour entre chez moi et l'hôpital pour voir Alice. Elle se remettait doucement mais surement. Nous n'avions pas vraiment parler depuis l'autre soir. Soit Emmett et Rosalie étaient là, soit les médecins et les infirmières nous dérangeaient. Puis ils y a deux jours les parents d'Alice sont arrivés. Esmé et Carlisle Cullen.

Ils étaient d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle. Son père était chirurgien et sa mère était décoratrice d'intérieur. Carlisle suivait de très près la rémission de sa fille. Les médecins en avaient tellement marre de l'entendre dénigrer telle ou telle pratique qu'ils avaient fini par donner carte blanche à celui ci pour donner les ordres concernant le rétablissement d'Alice.

Il était onze heures, j'étais rentrée chez moi pour me laver et faire un peu de ménage chez moi. J'en avais un peu marre de tout ce monde autour d'Alice, j'avais vraiment envie de pouvoir discuter avec elle sans être sans cesse interrompu. Puis j'avoue que je me sentais mal vis à vis de ses parents, j'avais l'impression qu'ils se trompaient sur nous deux. Sincèrement, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il fallait qu'on parle.

Je me suis laver, me détendant grâce à l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps. Je suis sortie de la douche pour faire face au miroir au dessus du lavabo. Mon dieu, j'étais affreuse. J'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'ai pris ma crème hydratante et me suis massée le corps avec. J'étais tendue par tout ça et même la douche qui m'avait aidé à me relaxer n'avait pas fait effet longtemps. J'ai envoyé le pot de crème au loin avec rage. Bon ca suffit!

Je suis retournée dans ma chambre ouvrant avec plus de force que nécessaire mon armoire. J'ai attrapé mon ensemble de sous vêtements en dentelle violette et une jupe à volants de la même couleur. J'ai pris mon chemisier blanc et mes sandales. Je me suis habillée à la hâte, relevant mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Puis je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée prenant mon sac et mes clés au passage.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, je suis allée voir la dame qui tenait l'accueil, lui demandant si elle savait si Alice Cullen avait eu beaucoup de visite ce matin. Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite en me regardant étonnée par ma demande. Je l'ai remercié et ai monté les escaliers en vitesse. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre je n'ai pas pris la peine de taper et ai poussé la porte avec force.

Alice était surement en train d'essayer de se relever car elle sursauta et retomba dans l'oreiller avec un petit cri de surprise.

"T'es folle ou quoi?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Qu'est ce qui t'as prise de rentrer comme ça?!"

Je suis sur que si les yeux pouvaient tuer alors elle serait déjà à l'agonie. J'étais vraiment très énervée.

Elle me regarda confuse, les yeux écarquillés. "Darling', qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que tu as?" Sa voix était douce et remplie d'inquiétude.

Mes résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil. Je me suis retournée et ai fermé la porte utilisant le verrou pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangée cette fois. Je me suis avancée vers le lit, m'asseyant au bord de celui ci puis je me suis écroulée presque instantanément dans les bras d'Alice. Elle passa ses bras autour de moi, me caressant doucement le dos. Je soufflais un bon coup et me releva plantant mes yeux dans ceux d'Alice.

"Alice, il faut qu'on parle." Mon dieu, ça sonne un peu trop mélodramatique. Elle se raidit en entendant ces paroles, essayant de se dégager de mon étreinte. "Alice, c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste que nous devions parler, c'est toi même qui l'a dit, et nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de le faire toute cette semaine. Alors je pensais que c'était le bon moment, il n'y a personne et j'ai fermé la porte."

Elle leva les yeux vers moi en comprenant ce que je voulais. "Oh...." Ses muscles se détendirent avec un soupir de soulagement. "Ok, euh mais qu'est ce que tu veux savoir au juste?"

Fais chier. "Je sais pas moi, qu'est ce que tu envisages pour nous, qu'est ce que tu attends de nous!"

"Bella, je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi, pour ce qui est de ce que j'envisage pour nous et bien je ne sais pas trop. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser bercer par les courants et voir ou tout cela nous mène? Mais et toi? Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

Je la regardais les yeux emplis d'espoir. "Tu sais Alice je n'ais jamais eu de relation vraiment sérieuse. On peut, peut être considérer ma relation avec Angéla de sérieuse mais bon... Avec toi c'est différent, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer et surtout d'assumer." J'ai baissé la tête honteuse. "C'est pas facile pour moi, j'ai tellement peur du regard des autres, mon père n'est même pas vraiment au courant, ma mère n'en parlons pas elle ferait littéralement une syncope si elle savait. A part Angéla et Jacob, un ami, personne n'est vraiment au courant."

"Oh, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais il y a forcément un moment où les gens sont surpris mais ils se font à tout. Et puis c'est souvent dans ces cas là que tu reconnais tes amis." Elle me serra dans ses bras avec force malgré le fait qu'elle était encore un peu mal en point.

J'avais la tête dans son cou, je l'embrassai doucement la faisait se tortiller de plaisir. Mon dieu, elle m'avait manquer. Cette semaine nous nous étions contentées de petits baisers par ci par là rien de plus. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux relevant mon visage vers le sien. "Bella, viens avec moi sous la douche s'il te plait. C'est pas une douche trois étoiles mais bon..." Je me suis jetée sur ses lèvres avec avidité, j'avais plus qu'envie d'elle, j'étais en train de me consumer. Mais il fallait que je veille à ne pas lui faire de mal, elle était encore fragile. Le baiser était empli de fougue, ma langue força l'entrée de sa bouche lui arrachant un gémissement. Nos langues menaient une danse plus qu'érotique faisant monter la pression entre nous.

J'ai brisé le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Ses yeux étaient mis clos, et ses joues avaient pris une délicate teinte rosée. Elle était tout simplement superbe. Elle s'est relevée doucement du lit, alors que je passais mes bras autour d'elle. Nous nous sommes dirigées vers la salle de bains attenante à la chambre. C'était vraiment étroit mais bon. Elle s'est détachée de moi, retirant son unique vêtement une nuisette blanche simple. Elle ne lâchait pas mon regard, je sentais une douce humidité entre mes jambes. Ma respiration était laborieuse. "Darling', qu'est ce que tu attends au juste?! Enlève tes vêtements!" Sa voix avait claqué, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Machinalement j'ai retiré les boutons un à un de mon chemisier, mes yeux toujours ancrés aux siens. J'ai fait tomber mon chemisier au sol envoyant rapidement mon soutien gorge dans la foulée. Je me suis baissée pour retirer mes sandales. Je l'ai entendu siffler bruyamment je me suis relevée en vitesse, ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait eu une réaction comme ça. Je l'ai regardé levant les sourcils attendant une réponse. Sa voix à de nouveau claqué. "Continue!" J'ai ouvert la fermeture de ma jupe et l'ai fait glisser le long de mes jambes. sa respiration était redevenue sifflante. J'ai décidé de ne pas y faire attention et ai fait glisser ma culotte en dentelle au sol rejoignant mes autres vêtements.

Je me suis approchée d'elle, elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou regardant toujours au dessus de mon épaule. Je voulais me retourner pour voir ce qu'elle regardait mais elle me tenait fermement, embrassant mon cou, le mordillant légèrement. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de mes lèvres, j'étais aux anges.

Ses mains ont glissé le long de mes épaules me faisant frissonner. Délicatement elle me fit me retourner, collant son corps au mien. J'avais les yeux fermés savourant les sensations. Elle posa ses mains sur mes seins, les massant avec douceur. Sa tête contre mon cou elle murmura "Ouvre les yeux..."

J'obéis. Mes yeux rencontrèrent directement les siens à travers le miroir qui nous faisait face. Je comprenais mieux sa réaction de tout à l'heure. C'était une image hautement érotique que de ce voir comme ça. Alice souriait derrière moi.

Elle fit descendre une de ses main le long de mon ventre. Elle caressa ma peau son regard noir de désir planté dans le mien. "Ma Bella, tu es tellement belle, tellement désirable..." Je laissais un grognement s'échapper de ma bouche. Elle rit doucement contre mon épaule.

Je pris sa main posé sur mon sein, entrelaçant nos doigts, puis la porta à mes lèvres. Son autre main caressait mon pubis me faisant trembler de toute part. N'en pouvant plus, j'ai attrapé ses doigts et nous ai dirigé vers le rideau vieillis qui cachait la douche. Je l'ai poussé en avant allumant l'eau. Nous avons toute les deux sursauté eau contact de l'eau fraîche. J'ai réglé l'eau à la bonne température et me suis jeté sur ses lèvres. "Tu m'as manqué." soufflais contre celles ci. "Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué."

Nos mains étaient liées, s'affrontant gentiment. Je sentais sa poitrine contre la mienne. La friction était délicieuse. Je lâchais une de ses main, pour rapprocher nos corps. Ma bouche fit le tour de son visage descendant ensuite sur son cou délicat.

Elle posa sa main sur mes fesses pour rapprocher nos bassins en feu. Les gémissements étaient de plus en plus désordonnés. Nous posâmes chacune une de nos mains sur la poitrine de l'autre alors que nos langues menaient un ballet des plus sensuelle. Puis je fis descendre ma main avec lenteur le long de son ventre. Elle entama le même mouvement. Nous étions synchrone. Je passais mes doigts contre ses lèvres intimes et elle faisait de même. Mon index vint à la rencontre de son bouton de plaisir et sa tête retomba contre mon épaule le souffle court.

Je faisais de doux mouvements, elle me suivait reproduisant à l'identique ce que je lui faisais.

Bien vite, les mouvements se firent plus rapides et nos jambes menaçaient de s'écrouler. Je nous fis alors descendre pour nous retrouver à genoux l'une en face de l'autre. L'eau coulait sur nos corps en feu. Les pieds sous les fesses, j'avais une vision des plus agréables devant moi.

Je passais mon doigt contre son entrée, puis entrait en elle. J'aimais le fait de ressentir la même chose que ce qu'elle ressentait. J'entrai rapidement un deuxième doigt en elle, elle fit de même et nous commençâmes d'emblée par de rapide vas et viens. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas crier mon plaisir et ameuter tout l'hôpital sur ce que nous faisions.

Elle referma son autre main sur mon sein tirant doucement sur mon téton dirigé vers elle. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt jouir et je voulais qu'elle vienne en même temps que moi. Je posais ma main sur son sein également et suivais ses mouvements. Mon dieu! Je m'approcha d'elle augmentant la cadence de mes vas et viens. Je trembla de partout me resserrant autour de ses doigts. Pour ne pas crier, je mordis son épaule. Elle jouit immédiatement à la sensation.

Bon dieu!

Elle retomba contre moi alors que je m'appuyais contre le carrelage de la douche. Enlevant mes pieds de sous mes fesses, je les étendit autant que me le permettait l'étroitesse du lieu et elle s'assit entre mes jambes collant son dos à ma poitrine. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et elle aussi. Nos mains étaient entrelacées contre son ventre. Elle tourna la tête cherchant mes lèvres. Le baiser était tendre.

Soudain nous entendîmes la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Merde, j'avais pourtant fermé la porte de la chambre .

"Alice?!" Il avait l'air affolé. "...euh ma chérie je suis désolé. Bonjour Bella."

Il avait vu mes vêtements au sol.

Je sentais qu'Alice était en colère, elle ouvra un peu le rideau de douche passant sa tête dehors.

"Bon ça suffit maintenant! Tu sors!"

"Je suis désolé ma chérie." J'entendis la porte se refermer puis se rouvrir. "Désolé Bella."

"Dehors!" Ma chérie cria me faisant sursauté. Je rigolais contre son cou. Elle était tellement attendrissante quand elle s'énervait. "J'adore ton père ma chérie!" Elle grogna puis se mit à rire avec moi. Décidément nous avions bien du mal à passer un moment tranquille rien que toute les deux!

* * *

**Et voilà un petit lemon!!! hihi J'espère que ça vous a plu?!**

**Bisous à toutes et à Bientôt**

**Juline**


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou les filles!!!**

**Un grand merci comme toujours pour vos superbes reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir... (merci aux anonymes Just a fan, chloé, ofel, céline, Jolie-Lili^^)  
**

**J'ai modifié le chapitre suite aux conseils de Fleur50, merci, j'avoue que je m'étais égarée encore désolée. Il est bien mieux comme ça!**

**Je vous laisse au chapitre 10, Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Bella**

Et voila que j'étais en train de remettre mes vêtements alors que Carlisle était en train de se faire passer un savon par ma chérie. J'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de sortir et de croiser Carlisle. Je me suis approchée de la porte pour essayer de voir s'il allait quitter la pièce. J'attendais derrière depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte alors qu'Alice semblait incapable de s'arrêter de crier. En fait elle aussi en avait marre de tout ce monde autour d'elle.

"Bah ma Lily! Je t'en prie exprime toi, je suis sur que les gens à la réception ne t'ont pas tout a fait entendu." Et voilà Emmett. Merde.

"TOI CA VA! C'EST PAREIL MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ PRENDRE VOS CLIQUES ET VOS CLAQUES ET ME LAISSER RESPIRER POUR LA JOURNEE! C'EST CLAIR?" Alice était rouge de colère.

"Oh mon bébé, je suis désolé. Oui, oui, tu as raison on va te laisser tranquille pour la journée." Il s'approcha de sa fille et déposa un baiser sur son front. Je décidais de sortir de ma cachette maintenant que l'orage semblait apaisé. J'essayais d'être la plus discrète possible, mais lorsque je poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir elle buta contre une chaise faisant un bruit d'enfer.

Tout les regard convergèrent vers moi. J'étais sure d'être devenu rouge pivoine. Je levais les yeux et cherchais Alice du regard. Elle s'approcha de moi prenant ma main dans la sienne entrelaçant nos doigts. Puis elle se pencha vers mes lèvres avec un léger sourire. Ses lèvres étaient douces sur les miennes. Je me suis reculée et elle s'est retournée pour voir ce que je regardais.

"C'est pas vrai! DEHORS! DU VENT! OUST!" Emmett et Carlisle ont sursauté et Carlisle s'est tourné vers son fils et l'a poussé vers la sortie. Une fois dehors Alice s'est précipité vers la porte me traînant à sa suite. Elle a tourné rageusement le verrou, puis elle m'a plaqué contre la porte se jetant sur mes lèvres. J'ai porté mes mains dans son cou pour approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues s'emmêlaient pour notre plus grand plaisir se caressant. Quelques instants plus tard nous avons stoppé le baiser pour reprendre notre respiration. Elle a passé ses bras autour de ma taille les nouant dans mon dos puis a posé sa tête dans mon cou.

"Je suis désolée pour tout ça." m'a t elle murmuré.

"C'est pas grave Alice, tu sais, ils t'aiment, ils tiennent à toi c'est tout." Je caressais doucement ses cheveux alors qu'elle soupira.

"Je sais, mais le truc c'est qu'avec eux j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir dix ans. C'est rageant à la longue."

Nous nous étions installées dans son petit lit, en essayant de trouver une position confortable. J'avais fini par m'allonger sur le dos en position assise alors qu'Alice se tenait dans la même position entre mes jambes. Nous avions passé l'après midi à discuter de tout et de rien, à rire de certaines anecdotes. C'était agréable, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place, ici, avec elle dans mes bras.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder l'heure sur la petite pendule qu'Alice avait voulu qu'on lui apporte. Il était dix huit heure trente, le repas d'Alice n'allait pas tarder à arriver et moi je ne devais pas trop tarder demain je retourne à la fac. Je me penchais pour embrasser son épaule. Elle gémit frottant son dos contre ma poitrine. Je souriais contre son épaule. "Alice, il va falloir que j'y aille, je dois retourner en cours demain et j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil." Elle grogna tout en attrapant mes mains posé sur son ventre pour les poser sur ses seins.

Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge sous sa petite chemise de nuit bleu pâle, et je pouvais très bien sentir ses tétons durcir contre mes mains. Elle va me rendre cinglée. "Ma chérie, hum, il faut vraiment que je rentre, j'ai plein de choses à préparer pour demain." Elle se retourna autant que lui permettait la position dans laquelle nous étions. Elle avait l'air tellement triste, les yeux brillant, la lèvre tremblante, elle me faisait la totale. Je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer encore plus contre moi.

"Tu ne veux pas de moi..." chuchota t elle.

"Oh, mon Alice, comment ne pourrais je pas avoir envie de toi?! C'est juste qu'il est dix huit heure trente et que le personnel de l'hôpital ne va pas tarder à apporter ton diner et que je dois retourner en cours demain, et sincèrement j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Elle s'accrocha à mes bras avec force. "S'il te plait..." Puis elle se détacha de mon étreinte et se tourna pour se retrouver face à moi. Elle attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et dévora mes lèvres dans baiser brûlant. La passion me dévorait. C'était un vrai démon cette fille, mais qu'est ce que je l'aime. Mon dieu! J'ai vraiment penser ça.

Brusquement, je me suis détaché d'elle. Nous laissant toutes les deux haletantes. Elle me regardait confuse. Je ne sais pas quelle tête je faisais mais je me sentais comme figée.

"Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?" Je détournais le regard, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Ca ne faisait pas longtemps que nous nous connaissions, et j'étais amoureuse d'elle. Pas la peine de me voiler la face, j'étais maintenant persuadée de l'aimer. Moi qui d'ordinaire aime gérer ma vie et tout, j'ai l'impression que depuis que je la connais ma vie est chambouler, enfin surtout moi.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées en posant ses mains délicatement sur mon visage le relevant vers elle. "Bella, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui se passe?"

Je l'attrapais dans mes bras et commençais à sangloter. "Je sais pas Alice, je sais pas. Je...j'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite, que je vis un rêve, que...je suis désolée."

"Je t'en prie, Darling', ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je vais trop vite. Mais je tiens à toi, vraiment. Bella tu ne vis pas un rêve, je suis bien là avec toi. Et je ferais ce que tu voudras pour que tu me crois."

Je restais là un instant dans ses bras. Puis soudainement je me suis redressée, et me suis jetée sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans ce baiser, de la force, de la bestialité. Je me suis reculée d'elle, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je pouvais voir que ses lèvres étaient rougies par ce baiser. J'avais un peu de remords je l'avoue, alors j'ai reposé mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

Cette fois, le baiser était beaucoup plus doux, presque fragile. Comme si une bulle venait de se créer autour de nous et qu'elle pouvait éclater à tous moment. Bien vite elle quémanda l'accès à ma bouche. Je l'ai ouverte pour elle et commença le ballet de nos langues si sensuel. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes côtes alors que les miennes se perdaient dans ses cheveux. J'ai gémit alors qu'elle remontait lentement pour prendre mes seins dans ses mains. Je la senti sourire contre mes lèvres.

Je ne voulais pas être en reste alors mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos et passèrent en dessous de sa courte nuisette pour se poser sur ses fesses. Je l'ai ramené contre moi. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, j'avais tellement envie que tout sois simple. Mais à ce moment je ne pensais qu'à ses mains sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Sa bouche se dirigea dans mon cou qu'elle maltraitait légèrement. J'ai gémit plus fort sous les sensations. Elle glissa ses mains sous mon chemisier et passa sous mon soutien gorge pour caresser ma poitrine qui ne demandait qu'elle.

J'ai pressé un peu plus son bassin contre le mien et ai glissé ma main sous son sous vêtement. Elle bougea des hanches alors que je passais devant pour me diriger vers son bouton de plaisir. La tête contre mon cou elle murmura "Oh Bella..." Son souffle était court.

J'ai entamé de doux mouvement contre son centre surchauffé et elle cria son plaisir. J'arrêtais tout mouvement et elle me regarda sans comprendre. Ma main était toujours contre son intimité alors que mon autre main remontait pour se poser sur ses lèvres. Elle comprit et ne dit plus un mot. Je ne voulais pas que tout l'hôpital soit au courant de ce que nous étions en train de faire.

J'ai repris mes mouvements alternant les caresses lentes puis plus rapides. Elle respirait fort dans mon cou me faisant frissonner. Je me suis dirigé rapidement vers son entrée si humide pour moi. Elle frissonna dans mes bras alors que je voulais la faire languir. Je voulais qu'elle me supplie. Elle grogna contre mon cou. J'ai souri. "Bella, s'il te plait..."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Alice?!"

Je jouais doucement contre son entrée. "Huuuummm, je..veux..t...tes...doigts..en...en...moi...MAINTENANT!"

Je ne voulais pas la faire languir plus longtemps alors je poussais fortement deux doigts en elle. Et entamai directement de rapides vas et viens. Je sentais déjà ses parois se resserrer sur mes doigts signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard ses dents se sont enfoncées dans mon cou étouffant son cri.

Elle s'est écroulée sur moi en essayant de reprendre son souffle, puis elle s'est jetée sur mes lèvres. J'avais tellement envie d'elle. Ses mains ont quitté mes seins et sont descendus vers mon sous vêtement. "Oh Alice..."

"Darling' tu es sublime, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois à moi." J'ai gémi en réponse.

Ses mains sont passés sous ma culotte, me caressant délicatement alors qu'elle embrassait légèrement l'endroit où elle m'avait mordu quelques instants auparavant. "Alice...plus...s...s'il..te..plaiiiit..."

J'ai senti son rire contre mon cou, peut importe j'étais folle de désir. Ses caresses me rendent folle, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de plaisir, c'est complètement fou, Elle me rend folle!

Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à l'extase sous ses doigts experts.

Nous étions enlacées sur ce petit lit heureuse. J'ai vraiment envie d'y croire.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me suis levée tranquillement, me rajustant. Puis elle m'a rattrapé par le bras pour un dernier baiser. "Tu passe demain après les cours?" Elle était magnifique avec sa petite moue absolument craquante.

"Bien sûr, que je viens." Un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. Pensait elle vraiment que je n'allais pas venir?

"J'y...." Avant que je n'ai pu dire autre chose, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Puis la poignée de la porte a bougé.

Je me suis dirigée vers celle ci pour l'ouvrir. Le repas. L'infirmier a posé le plateau et s'est tourné vers Alice en lui demandant de faire son choix pour les repas de demain. Je me suis avancée vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front mais elle a attrapé mon cou pour un vrai baiser. "A demain Darling'" Je me suis reculée légèrement gênée par la présence de cet infirmier et ai bredouillé "A demain chérie."

Je me suis dirigée vers la porte pour sortir, j'entendais Alice faire son choix. Merde mon sac. J'ai fait marche arrière pour le chercher. "Oh vous m'entendez, merde euh…Mike." Je me retournais pour voir ce qui se passait. Le dénommé Mike regardait Alice les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, il a semblé reprendre vie. "Oh excusez moi je vous écoute." J'haussai les épaules, bizarre ce mec. Alice le regardait bizarrement, elle croisa mon regard me faisant un petit signe. Je lui répondis puis quittais enfin la chambre mon sac sous le bras rentrant chez moi. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien!

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, il est pas extra mais bon lol Bella se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Alice, c'est déjà ça!**

**C'est un chapitre de transition, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu?!**

**Bon je vous laisse, la suite dans la semaine...**

**Bisous et prenez soins de vous**

**Juline**


	12. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde!!!**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniales. Merci à chloé, virg05, Mary02, Fleur50, emy299, Patsy Vollant, AnZeLe42100, Just a fan, Alinghi, Ofel, Aureliie', Fleur d'Ange, jojo-syd.**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture,**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Bella**

Fichu réveil! Oui, oui c'est bon je me lève! J'appuyais sur le bouton du radio réveil pour qu'il me fiche la paix encore quelques instants. Deux minutes plus tard, je me levais. Je ne pouvais pas arriver en retard le jour de la reprise des cours. Je filais rapidement à la douche. J'enfilais un jean quelconque avec un T-shirt simple puis je sautais dans mes converses. Je m'habillais toujours ainsi pour aller en cours. Je n'étais pas de ces filles qui passait trois heures le matin dans leur salle de bain pour arriver dans le genre de tenue que je mettais plutôt pour sortir en boite.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je faisais couler le café. Sans mon café le matin, je n'étais généralement bonne à rien. J'allumais mon PC portable, regardais mes mails tout en buvant tranquillement mon café. Ma mère m'avait envoyé trois mails en deux jours. C'est pas possible elle n'a pas encore compris que je ne pouvais pas toujours répondre immédiatement à tout ses mails dès qu'elle me les envois. J'ouvrais le premier, et blablabla, pfiou, comment vas-tu?, suivi d'un long texte pour m'expliquer a quel point Phil était génial. J'ouvrais le deuxième, pourquoi est ce que tu ne réponds pas?, c'est à cause d'un garçon?, bon ca doit être ça, profites en ma chérie, n'oublie pas de me donner les détails! Et voilà pour le deuxième. Elle est impossible, Si je ne répondais pas immédiatement, elle spéculait directement sur ma vie amoureuse. Je savais déjà ce que contenais le troisième je préférais ne pas l'ouvrir, surement un truc du genre et Bin dis donc si tu ne réponds toujours pas c'est qu'il doit être un amant formidable... Je lui renvoyais un mail n'engageant à rien.

_Maman, Phil,_

_Je vais très bien, merci. Ce matin c'est la reprise des cours._

_Sinon, rien de bien nouveau dans ma petite vie!_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Bye_

_Bella_

_Ps: Maman arrête de te faire des films!_

Et voilà, c'est fait. Je regardais l'heure, merde déjà sept heures trente! Angéla devais m'attendre depuis quelques minutes déjà devant le Starbucks. Je fermais mon ordi et attrapais mon sac de cours, puis je fermais la porte de mon appart' et dévalais les escaliers.

Angéla, était déjà là comme je l'avais prévu. Elle se tourna vers moi lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée du bâtiment se refermer bruyamment.

"Bells, t'es en retard! Comme d'hab', est ce que tu crois qu'un jour tu sera à l'heure le matin?" Elle s'approcha de moi en rigolant, puis déposa un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres pour me dire bonjour. Comme d'habitude, c'était comme ça entre nous, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce matin ça me gênait.

Je me suis légèrement reculée pour voir si elle avait aperçu ma réaction. Elle semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Je décidais de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. "Je sais pas Ang', peut être!" je rigolais légèrement et elle m'accompagna. On se dirigeait vers ma camionnette, je savais qu'elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur mais nous avions établi des règles au début de l'année, un jour on prenait sa voiture et l'autre on prenait la mienne.

"Alors comment va Alice?" me demanda t elle après s'être installée sur le siège passager.

Je démarrais m'insérant dans la circulation, puis répondais. "Elle va mieux, elle devrait sortir dans environ une semaine, dix jours maximum, bien qu'elle pense qu'elle pourrait déjà sortir." Je souriais doucement.

"C'est cool, tu vas aller la voir ce soir, après les cours?"

"Oui, je lui ai promis." Le silence était étrange, Angéla me connaissait comme si elle m'avait mise au monde, elle savait que je me posais des questions. Je savais aussi qu'elle attendrait que j'en parle la première. Je soupirais. "Je suis amoureuse d'elle." Voilà c'était dit.

Elle se tourna vers moi, alors que je gardais les yeux fixés sur la route. Je sentais mes joues chauffer à cause de ce que je venais de dire, je me sentais aussi un peu ridicule, tout était tellement nouveau pour moi.

"Oh Bells, je suis contente que tu t'en sois aperçu. Je sais que tout ça te fait peur mais tu dois te lancer, est ce qu'elle t'aime?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, je sais qu'elle tient à moi, on a parlé hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert à cause de son ex mais qu'elle sentait qu'avec moi c'était différent. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle attendait de nous, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on se laisse vivre et que l'on verrait où cela nous mènera."

"Je pense que c'est bien, ça te permettra à toi, hein, de ne pas te sauver si elle va trop vite. Ma petite Bella, sérieusement elle a raison le mieux c'est de ne pas se prendre la tête et d'avancer tout simplement."

"Ouais, surement. T'as raison."

Nous étions arrivé devant la fac, je me garais et nous retrouvions Jacob en train de batifoler avec je ne sais qui. Il est pas possible ce mec. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui, toussotant bruyamment pour qu'il se décroche de la pimbêche qui était dans ses bras.

"Oh les filles, je vous présente Jessica Stanley, Jessica je te présente Angéla et Bella, deux amies à moi."

Elle nous jaugea du regard avant nous saluer d'un signe de la tête. Nous lui avons rendu le geste. Puis nous sommes parties avec Angéla en direction de nos cours.

* * *

La journée me sembla longue, presque interminable. A midi, j'avais voulu aller voir Alice mais je n'avait qu'une heure pour manger.

Il était cinq heures trente et je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital après avoir déposé Angéla devant le Starbucks. Je me garais et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Il ne me restait plus qu'a traversé ce long couloir pour rejoindre mon Alice. Je passais devant le bureau des infirmiers, lorsque je passais devant ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour me dévisager. Je vis un homme au cheveux long me faire un sourire qu'il espérait surement irrésistible puis il se pencha vers l'infirmier, Mike si je me souviens bien, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Mike hocha la tête tout en me regardant, puis l'autre infirmier se mit à

rire et faire de grands gestes.

Quelques peu chamboulée, j'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice. J'entrai sans frapper. Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie était autour de son lit et rigolaient de je ne sais quoi. Ils se retournèrent en m'entendant entrer.

"Bonsoir Bella." C'était Carlisle et Esmé.

"Bonsoir." Je m'approchais pour leur faire une bise. Puis je fus surprise lorsqu'Emmett me pris dans ses bras et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Rosalie quand à elle me prit dans ses bras s'excusant pour l'attitude d'Emmett ce qui fit rire encore tout le monde.

Et bien sur je m'avançais pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Alice. J'allais m'éloigner mais elle m'attrapa par la main et me fit m'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. J'aimais la tendresse de tout ses gestes, c'était réconfortant. Je ne me sentais plus horriblement gênée par toutes ses marques d'affections devant

d'autres personnes. C'était agréable de se dire que nous n'étions pas jugées. Bien sur, c'était sa famille, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour être aussi à l'aise en présence de personnes étrangères ou même en présence de ma famille.

Ils partirent tour à tour pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Bien qu'Emmett essaya de rester pour embêter sa sœur, heureusement que Rosalie était là.

"Alors comment s'est passé ta journée Darling'?" me demanda t elle en jouant avec ma main.

"Longue, trop longue. J'ai voulu venir te voir ce midi mais je n'avais qu'une heure de pause, ça faisait trop court. Et toi, ta journée?"

"Longue aussi, j'en ai marre sérieusement d'être là. Emmett m'a ramené quelques feuilles de dessins et des fusains mais j'ai rien fait de potable. J'ai voulu sortir cette aprem' mais mon père m'a interdit de sortir, j'ai essayé de soudoyer les infirmiers mais ils m'ont dit avoir bien trop peur de mon père. Non mais tu te rends compte avoir peur de Carlisle, c'est la meilleure. Lui, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Pfff, enfin bref, mais tu sais quoi? Ca va beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là." Elle m'amena à elle pour m'embrasser avec tendresse.

Je laissais sortir d'entre mes lèvres un gémissement de bien être. Puis nous nous séparâmes essoufflées mais heureuse. Je me suis blotti dans ses bras et nous sommes restés comme ça un moment.

Après une heure, rompu par de simples baisers, je me suis relevé pour rentrer chez moi. Je lui ai souhaité une bonne nuit et lui ai promis d'essayer de passer demain midi, étant donné que j'avais deux heures entre les cours le midi.

J'étais zen, vraiment, ça m'a fait du bien cette petite soirée. Bien sur, je préfèrerais que ça ne soit pas dans un hôpital mais bon, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Je me suis dirigée vers les escaliers la tête ailleurs. Je me suis cognée dans une personne.

"Merde, au pardon, je suis désolée je ne regardais pas où j'allais." J'ai levé la tête, c'était Mike et l'infirmier qui était avec lui tout à l'heure.

L'homme avec la queue de cheval a pris la parole. "Ba tiens ce serait pas la copine de la fille de la chambre 203?!"

Je me suis décalée pour descendre, je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'ai commencé à faire un pas dans l'escalier quand cet infirmier m'a retenu. Il avait un sourire pervers sur le visage. "Bébé, si jamais tu veux savoir ce que ça fait homme, je suis là!"

Je me suis dégagée de sa poigne. "Sale con, ne me touche pas!" J'ai dévalé les escaliers en vitesse, je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage. J'étais toute retournée. Je suis arrivée à ma camionnette hors de moi, mais tellement vidée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Voilà le genre de réaction qui me répugne. J'ai ouvert la porte de la voiture et me suis installée au volant, j'ai attrapé mon portable et ai appelé Angéla. Elle a décroché à la deuxième sonnerie.

"Bells'?"

"Ou..oui." Les sanglots me bloquaient la gorge.

"Bells' qu'est ce qui se passe? Où t'es?"

"L'ho..l'hopit...al."

"Oh mon dieu, c'est Alice? qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Oh, ne bouge pas ma Bella, j'arrive."

"NON!" j'ai crié. "Non c'est pas Alice, elle va bien. Je t'en supplie viens à la maison." Je me sentais ridicule de la supplier comme ça mais je savais qu'elle serait là pour moi.

"Bells', calme toi. J'arrive." elle a raccroché et je savais déjà qu'elle était sur la route.

J'ai essuyé mes yeux avec rage, j'ai mis le contact.

Je suis arrivée devant le Starbucks en même temps qu'Angéla. Elle est sorti en vitesse de sa voiture et s'est jetée sur moi alors que je sortais à peine de ma camionnette.

Elle m'a trainé jusque chez moi. Nous nous sommes allongées sur mon lit. J'étais dans ses bras, elle me caressait tendrement les cheveux.

"Bella, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, dis moi?"

Je reniflais bruyamment et lui expliquai ce qui c'était passé. Une fois que j'eu fini, elle resserra ses bras autour de moi, déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

"Oh ma Bells', tu sais les gens peuvent être débile parfois, je sais que c'est dur. Tu dois passé outre. C'est pas simple mais, tu dois faire avec. Je veux pas te décourager ou quoi que ce soit mais tu pourrais avoir à faire à des réactions bien pire."

"Je..je sais mais c'est juste que ça m'a prise de cours."

"On est jamais préparé à des choses comme ça."

"C'est juste que j'aime pas être aussi faible comme ça. C'est rageant, j'aimerai pouvoir lever la tête et leur dire d'aller se faire voir. De m'en foutre mais j'arrive pas."

"Tu sais, ça viendra, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que ça ne te fera plus de mal. Mais par contre, tu arriveras à passer outre." J'étais épuisée émotionnellement et physiquement, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de dormir.

"Merci Ang', tu reste avec moi hein?"

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu voudrais pas manger quelque chose? Ca te fera du bien."

Je l'ai regardé avec un petit sourire. "Du chocolat?" Elle s'est mise à rire puis s'est levée pour aller chercher le pot de pate à tartiner avec deux cuillères.

Elle m'a aidé a me déshabiller et m'a fait glisser dans les draps, puis elle a ouvert le placard où se trouve les DVD. Elle a choisi une comédie bidon et l'a lancé dans le lecteur.

Elle est venu s'installer à côté de moi, je me suis blottie contre elle et nous avons pioché dans le pot tout en regardant la télé. J'étais épuisée. Je lui ai rendu ma cuillère après que nous ayons mangé la moitié du pot et ai fermé les yeux.

Je l'ai entendu me souhaiter une bonne nuit puis je me suis endormie.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu?!**

**Je ne serais pas chez moi la semaine prochaine donc pas de nouveau chapitre mais j'écrirai ne vous inquiètez pas^^**

**Bisous et prenez soins de vous**

**Juline**


	13. Chapter 12

**Coucou les filles!**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée j'ai un peu tarder mais comme je vous l'avez dit je n'étais pas là la semaine dernière et cette semaine c'était la reprise des cours donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, encore désolée...**

**En tout vous êtes géniales, vraiment vos reviews me touchent beaucoup et je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaisent^^ Merci à toutes Jolie-Lili, x0-loveless, ofel, virg05, Cam's, Alinghi, Just a fan, Fleur d'Ange, AnZeLe42100, Patsy Vollant, Mary02, jojo-syd.**

**Bon je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas ;-)**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Alice**

J'en avais vraiment marre d'être dans cette putain de chambre. J'allais vraiment exploser si ça continuait comme ça. J'allais vraiment mieux, je vais parler avec mon père tout à l'heure qu'il soit ou non d'accord je sors aujourd'hui ou demain grand maximum.

Je me levais pour aller me laver. Une fois sous l'eau, je pensais à Bella. Elle me manquait terriblement, c'est fou a quel point cette fille a pu me retourner le cerveau. Elle était tout simplement parfaite, douce, gentille, et mon dieu incroyablement sexy. En y réfléchissant plus, je pense que je n'ais jamais ressenti ça pour Jane. C'était ma première réelle petite amie, et je pense que j'ai beaucoup trop idéalisé notre relation, je ne voyais que ce que je voulais voir.

Bref, maintenant je pouvais vraiment dire que j'avais tourné la page, je suis entièrement sure que même si elle revenait avec sa petite bouche en cœur je la repousserais, ce qui je le sais bien n'aurait pas été le cas il y a quelques temps encore. Je sortais de la douche pour enfiler mes vêtements rapidement, je voulais sortir d'ici au plus vite.

Je me dirigeais en vitesse vers le truc qui me servait d'armoire et remplissais ma valise. Je sais que je réagissais peut être comme une petite fille gâtée, mais je m'en fichais. Je n'avais qu'une envie à cette instant c'est d'aller à la fac de Bella et la ramener chez moi pour lui faire l'amour toute la journée. Mon dieu, il faut que j'arrête de penser a des trucs comme ça sinon je vais être obliger de changer de sous vêtements.

Enfin! Ma valise est bouclée. Merde j'ai encore ce fichu cathéter dans le bras. Tant pis, j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel des infirmières avec insistance. Quelques secondes après une infirmière quelques peu affolée arriva essayant de reprendre son souffle. Je la regardais en souriant.

"Bonjour, je m'en vais, pourriez vous retirer cet saleté de cathéter de mon bras, s'il vous plait?" Rajoutais je pour ne pas paraitre plus impolie que je ne l'étais à ce moment là.

"Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Attendez quelques instants." elle devait me prendre pour une cinglée je pense enfin je m'en fiche de toute façon. Je m'asseyais distraitement sur le bord du lit et attendait plus ou moins patiemment.

Je relevais la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Shit! Mon père était dans l'embrasure de la porte me regardant avec de gros yeux. Soudain son visage se radouci et il s'approcha de moi passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

"Alice, tu te sens vraiment prête pour sortir?" me demanda t il.

"Oui, je vais devenir folle en restant ici."

"Ok, je te laisse sortir mais promets moi de ne pas être imprudente tu as encore besoin de repos."

Je hochais la tête. "Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais attention."

Ensuite il me retira le cathéter et appliqua une compresse sur mon bras le fixant avec du sparadrap. Je me relevais et me penchais pour attraper ma valise, mais mon père fut plus rapide que moi et se saisit de la poignée avant moi.

"Tu crois quand même pas que porter une valise dans ton état et ce qui s'appelle faire attention?!" Je le regardais en souriant doucement. J'aime vraiment mon père, même quand il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que je ne suis plus une petite fille.

"D'accord mon général!" Il pouffa doucement et nous descendîmes par les escaliers, dieu merci!

J'allais signer les papiers de sortie à l'accueil tandis qu'il allait mettre ma valise dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Mon père m'avait raccompagné chez moi, après maintes recommandations il était reparti. Maman et lui allait s'installé à Forks dans très peu de temps, le temps que Maman finisse la décoration de la maison.

Je voulais me rendre à la fac tout de suite et pouvoir profiter d'un long moment avec elle. Je voulais que l'on aille se promener, discuter... Je voulais que nous soyons toute les deux, que nous puissions profitez de ces moments qui avaient été trop rares depuis le début de notre relation. Mais j'avoue que dans un sens j'étais un peu effrayée, depuis le début je n'avais rarement fait le premier pas. Je me suis approcher de la fenêtre qui menait au petit balcon du salon. J'ai attrapé un paquet de cigarettes qui trainait sur la table basse et suis sortie allumant la tige de tabac. Je ne fumais pas vraiment régulièrement, seulement lorsque j'étais stressée, et que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tirais doucement mais longuement sur la cigarette essayant de vider mon esprit.

C'est décidé, je vais aller la retrouver à la sortie de la fac. Je ne sais pas quand elle termine mais tant pis, j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour la voir. Je finissais rapidement ma clope et la jetait par dessus la balustrade. Je rentrais en vitesse et refermais la porte fenêtre rageusement. Un sentiment d'urgence m'habitait, j'avais tellement envie de la voir que ça me faisait presque mal. J'inspirai profondément essayant de me calmer. De toute façon il fallait que j'appelle un taxi pour me rendre la bas, ma voiture n'avait pas survécu au choc, j'attendais des nouvelles de l'assurance.

J'appelais la compagnie de taxi et raccrochai quand ils m'ont dit qu'un taxi serait là dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

J'attrapais mon sac au passage et descendais attendre le taxi qui me paraissait bien trop long à arriver.

Je montais rapidement dedans et lui donna la direction à suivre, puis je me mis à admirer tout autour de moi comme si cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu la lumière du jour. Bref, je payais gracieusement le chauffeur et me retournais pour faire face à de nombreux bâtiments. Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, comment ferais je pour la retrouver sur un campus de cette taille. Je savais qu'elle étudiait le droit c'était déjà un bon début mais comment savoir quel bâtiment était réservé à cette discipline. Il allait falloir que je demande mon chemin.

Je m'approchais doucement d'un groupe de jeunes qui semblait avoir fini les cours. Ils se retournèrent vers moi lorsque j'étais assez proche, je leur ai souri puis j'ai demandé.

"Excusez moi, savez vous où je peux trouver le bâtiment consacré aux droits?"

Un garçon qui me paraissait légèrement plus vieux que les autres m'a répondu avec un sourire charmeur. "Oh, c'est le bâtiment D, si vous le souhaitez je peux vous y amener?" Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que ce mec qui avait l'air de me trouver à son goût pense que si j'acceptais sa proposition c'est que j'étais intéressée par lui.

Alors je disais ce qui à ce moment là me paru le plus naturel du monde. "Oh avec plaisir, je dois y retrouver ma copine."

J'étais habituée à la réaction des gens certains détournaient la tête gênés, d'autres faisait semblant de ne pas avoir compris. Visiblement ce mec faisait parti de la deuxième partie, c'était généralement les plus énervants, car ils pensaient dur comme fer que c'était je ne sais pas une plaisanterie, ils poussaient même des fois jusqu'à demander sans aucune gêne si un plan à trois ne nous plairait pas. C'était vraiment énervant, rageant d'être réduite à une sexualité faisant abstraction totale sur les sentiments. C'est une des idées les persistantes à l'encontre des homosexuels. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur des trucs pareilles pour le moment.

Il avança de quelques pas et se retourna pour voir si je le suivais. Je me pressais un peu pour rester à sa hauteur, il mit ses mains dans sa poche et m'offrit un drôle de sourire. "Alors comme ça tu vas rejoindre ta copine?"

Je passais instinctivement sur la défensive. "Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire?"

"Oh, tu peux tutoyer, tu sais. Et ne sois pas sur la défensive comme ça. Je me fiche de savoir que tu es lesbienne. Je vais te dire un petit secret." Il s'approcha de moi et me dit à l'oreille. "Je suis gay." Je restais un moment stupéfaite ce moquait il de moi? Pourquoi est ce qu'il me disait ça?

Il se mit à rire en voyant la tête que je faisais. "Tu penses que c'est une blague, hein? C'est pas grave tu sais j'ai l'habitude." Il me regarda une fois encore et allongea le pas. Je trottinais légèrement pour arriver de nouveau à sa hauteur, il était vraiment grand, en même temps j'étais vraiment petite, bref, il avait un air de méchant garçon mais je suis certaine que ce n'est qu'une carapace. Ces cheveux blonds bouclés lui donnait un air sauvage et son allure de cow-boy renforçait le genre qu'il cherchait à se donner.

"Je suis désolée j'ai cru que tu étais du genre lourdingue qui pense tout de suite à un plan à trois quand je dis que je suis lesbienne." Il rigola franchement cette fois et je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à lui.

Il me tendit une main et dit "Je m'appel Jasper et toi?"

"Moi c'est Alice." Il mena ma main qu'il tenait dans la sienne à sa bouche puis la laissa retomber doucement. "Ravis de faire ta connaissance Alice, j'aime beaucoup ton franc parler. Tu es nouvelle ici?"

"Je suis arrivée ici depuis un mois et demi à peu près. J'habitais Seattle mais j'ai décidé de venir m'installer ici, je fais des études de stylisme pas très loin d'ici. Et toi tu étudies ici?"

"Oui je fais des études de psychologie." Il s'arrêta devant un immense bâtiment et me dis "Voilà, c'est le bâtiment D. Ce serait sympa de pouvoir se revoir. Tu connais ce petit bar sympa en centre ville le Liberty?"

"Euh non pas encore, mais surement que Bella le connait."

"Cool, ça vous dirait qu'on se retrouvent la bas?" Une sonnerie assourdissante l'interrompit. Je me retournais pour voir les gens qui sortait du bâtiment. Je cherchais Bella des yeux, soudain j'eu l'impression qu'un homme se dirigeait vers moi, je me retournais pour voir un immense sourire sur le visage de Jasper. L'homme qui se dirigeais vers lui avait un charme vraiment indéniable ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille lui donnait un genre de 'je viens de passer un nuit de folie' et ses yeux vert étaient magnifiques. Jasper se décala légèrement et l'autre garçon se jeta dans ses bras, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se retournèrent vers moi et Jasper fit les présentations.

"Alice, voici Edward, Edward voici Alice." Il me tendit la main et je la lui serra en souriant.

Puis je me retournais, j'attendais toujours que Bella sorte peut être avait elle encore cours.

"Alice, Alice?!" m'appela Jasper.

"Oui?"

"Comment tu as dit que s'appelait ta copine?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas alors, elle va arriver on est ensemble en cours et elle est restée pour parler au prof à propos de je ne sais quoi." Me dit Edward. "Eh, je ne savais pas qu'elle était lesbienne."

"Et bien si elle l'est." lui dis je en souriant.

"Oh, elle se décide à sortir du placard." Jasper et Edward rigolèrent.

Je me retournais vers l'entrée du bâtiment. La phrase d'Edward m'avait quelque peu chamboulée, on en avait parlé toute les deux et elle m'a dit ne pas savoir très bien si elle avait la force d'assumer. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vivre cacher. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile, mais j'espère qu'elle sait que je serai toujours là pour l'aider, et qu'à deux on est beaucoup plus forte pour affronter les autres.

Elle passa les portes et je sortis de mes pensées pour l'accueillir. Je l'appelais doucement pour qu'elle me voit. Elle releva la tête et son visage rayonna quand elle me vit. Elle avança tranquillement vers moi sans se départir de son sourire. Une fois devant moi, je la pris dans mes bras et déposa chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se recula trop vite à mon goût mais tant pis, je sais que ça prendra du temps avant qu'elle ne soit à l'aise peut importe où nous nous trouverons.

"Alors Darling', ta journée?"

"Plutôt pas mal, surtout depuis que je t'ai vu." Elle me fit un clin d'œil. J'attrapais sa main et me retournais les garçons étaient toujours là, ils nous regardaient avec un beau sourire sur le visage.

Quand Bella les vit, elle se tendit brusquement. Elle m'avait dit avoir peur de la réaction des gens à la fac surtout.

Jasper s'approcha la main d'Edward dans la sienne. "Salut Bella, moi c'est Jasper et lui tu dois le connaitre c'est Edward, il est dans la même classe que toi." Elle hocha la tête. "J'ai proposé à Alice que vous veniez ce soir au Liberty un bar dans le centre ville. Ca vous dit?"

Je me tournais pour voir la réaction de Bella. "Tu veux y aller, Darling'? Ca peut être sympa."

Elle regarda Jasper et dit "Bien sur, je ne vois pas où il est par contre." J'eus un grand sourire j'étais vraiment contente qu'elle accepte, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser. Jasper et Edward nous expliquèrent comment nous rendre là-bas et nous décidâmes de nous rejoindre devant le bar pour vingt et une heure trente. D'ici là, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire mais peut importe tant que je suis avec Bella, je suis heureuse...

* * *

**Alors voilà Jasper et Edward j'ai longtemps hésité à les mettre ensemble, j'adore vraiment trop ce couple, puis je me suis décidé parce que ça va être un plus pour l'histoire. Tous les quatre pourront avoir des conversations qu'ils n'auraient pu avoir avec d'autres donc voilà, Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine**

**Prenez soins de vous**

**Juline**


	14. Chapter 13

**Coucou les filles,**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu une semaine facile, encore désolée. Je me rattraperais pour le prochain chapitre promis ca ira mieux... Un immense merci tout de même pour vos reviews, vous êtes un vrai rayon de soleil...**

_Je Tiens à rendre un bel hommage à Marion qui nous a quitté bien trop tôt! Tu resteras à jamais dans nos coeur..._

**Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture,**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Bella**

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec un mal de crâne horrible. J'ai voulu me lever, mais j'ai senti quelque chose de chaud contre moi, je me suis retournée pour voir Angéla qui me prenait pour un oreiller. J'ai regardé de l'autre côté pour voir l'heure sur le réveil, il était déjà huit heures et nous avions cours dans à peine une heure. Je l'ai secoué légèrement, mais elle ne daignait même pas ouvrir un œil alors je l'ai bousculé un peu plus fort. Je savais qu'elle avait un sommeil de plomb, ça n'a pas changé avec les années. Après quelques minutes d'effort vain, elle a ouvert les yeux puis s'est levée complètement ahuri quand je lui ai dit qu'elle heure il était.

Nous nous sommes préparées en vitesse, je me suis brulée avec mon café mais tant pis. Puis nous avons pris sa voiture pour aller à la fac.

J'ai passé la journée dans le brouillard le plus complet. Le fait d'avoir pleuré comme ça hier je me sentait vidée même après une bonne nuit de sommeil. A midi, je me suis même tâtée à ne pas aller en cours pour aller voir Alice. J'avais besoin de ses bras autour de moi pour me rassurer, de ses doux baisers pour me faire oublier, de ses mains sur mon corps pour m'emmener dans un autre monde plein de volupté. Mais je suis tout de même allée en cours, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rater mes cours de droits. Puis j'avais un devoir à rendre.

Une fois le cours terminé, je me suis retournée vers Ang' pour lui dire que je me rendais tout de suite à l'hôpital et que j'irais à pieds. Elle m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas qu'elle me dépose mais j'avais envie de marcher, il faisait beau. je suis descendue de l'amphi une fois que tout le monde était parti pour déposer mon devoir et pour pouvoir demander à mon prof quelques renseignements sur le mémoire que nous devions rédiger tout au long de l'année.

Je passais les lourdes portes du bâtiment la tête dans mes pensées. Au moment où j'allais la tête j'ai entendu une voix m'appeler. Je l'ai cherché du regard, je savais que c'était elle, c'était sa voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Mes yeux dans les siens, j'ai senti un immense sourire venir prendre possession de mon visage. Je me suis dirigée doucement vers elle, alors que mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Elle a déposé ses lèvres contre les miennes chastement, mais je me suis reculée d'elle assez vite. Ses sourcils se sont froncés un instant puis elle m'a demandé :

"Alors Darling', ta journée?"

"Plutôt pas mal, surtout depuis que je t'ais vu." Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui faire un petit clin d'oeil.

Elle a attrapé ma main et nous a retourné. Il y avait deux garçons, un que je connaissais puisqu'il est en cours avec moi mais l'autre je ne le connais que de vue.

Ils s'avancèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Je vis alors leurs mains enlacées. Le grand blond prit alors la parole.

"Salut Bella, moi c'est Jasper et lui tu dois le connaître c'est Edward, il suit les mêmes cours que toi." Je hochais la tête puis il reprit "J'ai proposé à Alice que vous veniez ce soir au Liberty un bar dans le centre ville. Ca vous dit?"

Alice se tourna vers moi puis me demanda "Tu veux y aller Darling'? Ca peut être sympa."

Je ne mis pas longtemps à réfléchir. Je n'en avais pas besoin, ils avaient l'air sympa puis je voyais bien qu'Alice en mourrait d'envie. J'ai levé les yeux vers Jasper. "Bien sur, par contre je ne vois pas du tout où il est." Alice rayonnait de joie à côté de moi.

Les garçons m'expliquèrent comment nous y rendre et nous nous donnèrent rendez vous devant le bar pour vingt et une heure trente.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent, Jasper passant son bras autour de la taille d'Edward.

"T'es sur que ça te dérange pas, hein?"

Je me tournais vers Alice, lui faisant un sourire un peu gêné. "Non vraiment, ils ont l'air vraiment sympa, je ne savais même pas qu'Edward était gay."

Elle rigola et me ramena légèrement contre elle. "Pourtant ils n'ont pas l'air de se cacher." Me fit elle remarquer.

"Ouais, mais comme je ne traine que rarement sur le campus, je ne les ais jamais vu. D'ailleurs comment est ce que tu les as rencontrés? Oh et comment ça se fait que tu sois là?"

"Bah sympa pour l'accueil!" Me dit elle avec un petit sourire. "Si tu veux je repars tout de suite." me dit elle avec sa petite moue boudeuse.

"Non, enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je..., j'allais aller te rejoindre à l'hôpital, je ne savais pas que tu sortais aujourd'hui."

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de moi et déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur le bout de mon nez.

"Je me suis sauvée! Non je rigole, enfin pas tant que ça mais bon de toute façon ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix que de me laisser sortir, j'en avais trop marre. J'ai négocié avec mon père, je lui ai promis d'être prudente et puis voilà!"

Je rigolais en voyant son air enjoué, et en l'imaginant 'négocier' avec son père comme s'il avait eu le choix!

Nous avions commencées à marcher vers la sortie de la fac. Elle me tenait la main, c'était bizarre. Pas le fait d'avoir sa main dans la mienne, non. Ce qui était bizarre c'est l'impression que j'avais, la sensation que tout le monde nous dévisageais. C'était assez dérangeant. Alice dû sentir mon trouble car elle nous emmena vers un coin qui paraissait désert. Je lui ais fait un petit sourire puis elle me demanda :

"Bella, s'il te plait, dis moi, explique moi pourquoi ça te dérange que je te prenne la main, que je t'embrasse en public. Je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas facile mais je t'en pris crois moi quand je te dis que nous n'avons plus à nous cacher. Nous ne vivons plus au 19°siècle."

J'ai enfouis mon visage dans son cou. "Je sais, je suis désolée, je...j'ai juste l'impression que tout le monde nous dévisage et ça me met mal à l'aise. Quand les gens se retournent, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être normal. Je ...je ne sais pas j'ai juste peur de la réaction des gens." Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de la façon dont avaient réagis les deux infirmiers hier. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Elle souleva mon menton pour que je la regarde. Voyant mes yeux embués, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et me dit "Bella, crois moi, je ne laisserais personne te blesser, je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à toi. Tu dois me dire si quelque chose se passe, c'est important je veux savoir."

J'hochais la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle embrassa mes paupières et me reprit la main pour nous remettre en route.

Je me sentais mieux, le fait de la savoir prêt de moi, je me sentais maintenant capable d'affronter tout ses imbéciles étroit d'esprit.

Nous marchions tranquillement, je lui jetais de petits regards de temps en temps. Son visage était rayonnant. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Le trajet à pieds de la Fac à chez moi prenait bien trente minutes. Arrivée à la moitié du chemin, je nous ais dirigé vers un petit café qui avait l'air sympa.

Nous nous assîmes dans un coin discret puis un serveur vint prendre notre commande un thé pour elle et un café pour moi.

"Alors tu ne m'as pas dit comment est ce que tu as rencontré Jasper et Edward?" lui demandais je.

"Oh eh bien, je suis arrivée devant tout ses bâtiments mais je ne savais pas où te trouver. Alors j'ai demandé à un groupe où se trouvait le bâtiment de droit et là Jasper m'a répondu que c'était le bâtiment D et il m'a proposé de m'accompagner." Elle rigola puis reprit "Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un de ces goujats parce que quand je lui ai dit que je venais voir ma copine il n'a pas relevé et s'est contenté d'avancer et de voir si je le suivais. Puis de fil en aiguille il m'a dit qu'il était gay puis il m'a proposé de venir avec toi au Liberty puis Edward est arrivé et voilà. Ca m'étonne encore que tu n'ais pas vu qu'ils étaient ensemble."

Je bus une gorgée de mon café puis la regarda par dessus les volutes de fumées.

"Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là. J'avoue que j'en avais marre de venir te voir dans cette chambre d'hôpital." Je reposais mon café et elle attrapa ma main au dessus de la table.

J'aimais ces moments, j'avais l'impression que nous étions seules au monde, rien que toutes les deux. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais mais j'vais peur, peur qu'elle me repousse, peur de la faire fuir.

Nous avons finis nos consommations et payé.

Une fois arrivée devant mon appartement, j'ai ouvert la porte et l'ai laissé entrer.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu court par rapport à d'habitude, mais comme je vous l'ais promis je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre avec la soirée, avec Les filles et Edward et Jasper.**

**Pleins de bisous et prenez soins de vous...**

**Juline**


	15. Chapter 14

**Coucou les filles!!!**

**Voilà le chapitre 14, avec une petite surprise j'espère que vous aimerez, je n'étais pas du tout partie pour faire ça mais je vous jure que les perso n'en font qu'à leur tête...**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, emy299 **(oui mais ne t'inquiète pas plus pour longtemps^^), **nanou **(Merci!), **x0-loveless **(Merci de suivre cette histoire;-), **Patsy Vollant **(Et voilà une partie de la soirée!), **AnZeLe42100 **(Non c'est sur c'est pas forcément facile, mais tout s'arrange, non?! Merci), **Amandine** (et oui, mais c'est comme ça ! bisous et merci), **virg05 **(Merci beaucoup à toi^^), **Fleur50 **(Bon retour à toi parmi nous, voilà la suite, bisous:-), **aureliie' **(Merci ma MA, je t'aime), **Alinghi **(Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite^^)

**Je vous laisse à la lecture^^**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 14 : petit bonus Jasper/Edward**

**POV Edward**

Je me retournais vers Jasper qui me tenait par la taille. Nous venions de quitter Alice et Bella après les avoir invitées au Liberty ce soir. Sincèrement dire que j'étais étonné serait un euphémisme. Je n'avais vraiment pas une seule fois pensé que Bella était lesbienne. Bon il faut dire que je ne la vois qu'en cours.

"Alors amour, comment as tu rencontré cette Alice ?" lui demandais je.

Il m'expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé en nous dirigeant vers sa moto.

Il me passa mon casque par dessus la moto mais ne le lâcha pas. Je me penchais alors, tendant mes lèvres vers lui. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser passionné. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieur et me reculai, passant rapidement mon casque sur ma tête pour couper court à l'échange car je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir me contenir très longtemps si on continuait comme ça.

Il grogna mais mit son casque et enfourcha sa bécane et sans me regarder, il dit d'une voix rauque "Aller monte!"

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et grimpa derrière, me collant bien à ses fesses pour qu'il sente bien le désir que j'avais pour lui. Sans plus attendre, il fit rugir l'engin et démarra en trombe.

Une fois arrivés devant mon appart', enfin façon de parler parce que c'est là que Jasper passait tout son temps. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne retournait au sien que pour relever son courrier. J'ouvris la porte. Jasper me poussa à l'intérieur me plaquant contre celle ci.

Il agrippa mes fesses me plaquant contre lui encore plus. Sa bouche était en train de grignoter mon cou rendant ma respiration hasardeuse.

Je passais mes mains dans ses boucles blondes pour remonter son visage vers le mien. Ses yeux s'encrèrent aux miens manquant de me faire défaillir tellement ils étaient noirs de désirs. J'ondulais du bassin pour avoir encore plus de contact. J'étais tellement dur que mon jean commençait à me faire mal.

J'attrapais alors sa main et nous dirigeais vers ma chambre, qui était devenue la notre depuis le temps. Je le poussais sur le lit. Il s'installa au centre, me regardant alors que j'ôtais mon t-shirt puis mon pantalon suivi de près par mon boxer. Je me suis approché, mon sexe érigé pour lui. J'ai déboutonné son jean avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis je suis remonté, embrassant ses cuisses au passage et frôlant de mon nez son sexe tendu sous son boxer.

Il avait encore son t-shirt. Je décidais de m'en occuper avant de porter mon attention sur son érection. Il se releva un peu pour m'aider à l'en débarrasser puis il ôta lui même son sous vêtement l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Il passa ses mains sur ma nuque pour m'amener à lui. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, son érection contre la mienne était un pur délice. Les gémissements et grognements qui emplissaient la pièce pouvaient en témoigner.

Il fit passer sa main entre nos corps attrapant ma virilité avant de commencer de rapides va et viens. Je mordis sa lèvre au contact de son autre mains caressant doucement mon entrée. Il grogna et me retourna d'un coup de rein pour se placer sur moi.

Ses yeux dans les miens, il me dit "Si tu savais comme je t'aime my love" puis il se jeta sur mes lèvres avant que je n'ais pu répondre. Nos langues se livraient un duel fougueux, brûlantes de désirs.

Essoufflé, il se sépara de moi et tendit le bras pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant sur le table de chevet.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et glissa le long de mon corps, déposant des baisers humides sur chaque parcelle de peau où il passait. Arrivé devant mon sexe tendu, il me fit un sourie espiègle et versa du lubrifiant dans sa main. Dans un appel à la luxure j'écartais encore plus mes jambes pour lui. Il rigola doucement et se pencha, embrassant ma verge, sa main venant caresser mon entrée.

Tout en s'occupant de me préparer à sa venue, il prit ma queue dans sa bouche. Sa langue tournait autour de mon gland, puis il creusait les joues me faisant complètement perdre pied. Ses doigts en moi allaient et venaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, envoyant directement de douces décharges vers mon entrejambes. Je le stoppais alors, je ne voulais pas venir comme ça.

"Mon dieu, Jasper viens...Maintenant."

Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne tout en glissant lentement en moi. Une fois complètement en moi, il brisa le baiser et se cambra légèrement en gémissant de plaisir. "Oh bébé, c'est trop bon..."

Je bougeais mon bassin pour qu'il entame son mouvement. Il obéit, faisant de long et doux va et vient. Je sentais l'orgasme se rapprocher à chacun d'eux. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de plus, j'avais besoin de venir. Je fis alors descendre mes mains le long de son dos pour les poser sur ses fesses et le supplia en le poussant vers moi "Plus vite...s'il te plait"

Il augmenta aussitôt la cadence de ses va et vient. Il semblait vouloir aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Je ne pouvais maintenant plus me retenir de crier tellement c'était bon.

D'un mouvement un peu plus brusque que les autres il buta contre ma prostate. "Han...oui encore, là!"Il recommença encore, encore et encore avant que mes muscles ne se resserrent autour de lui et je jouisse entre nos deux corps en sueur. Il me suivit immédiatement après se laissant retomber contre moi.

Nous essayâmes durement de reprendre nos respirations. Il se retira lentement de moi et vint se reposer contre mon corps, entrelaçant ses jambes aux miennes et posant sa tête sur mon torse. Je posais ma main contre sa tête me penchant pour poser mes lèvres sur son front. "Je t'aime Jazz."

Il releva la tête et frôla mes lèvres des siennes "Moi aussi je t'aime, my love."

Après quelques instants à rester comme ça, nous décidâmes d'aller prendre une douche puis de nous faire quelque chose à manger. Enfin, c'est plutôt Jasper qui va nous préparer quelque chose à manger, car à part ouvrir une boite et mettre son contenu au micro-onde, je suis catastrophique derrière les fourneaux.

**POV Jasper**

Mon dieu, il finira par me rendre complètement fou!

Après cette séance de câlin, nous allâmes nous laver. Puis après avoir mis un boxer et un t-shirt je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine pour nous préparer un petit quelque chose. Edward arriva dans la cuisine une fois que j'eu fini de faire cuire les steaks et que j'ai fini la petite salade composée qui les accompagnera. Il embrassa ma nuque en passant derrière moi et tendant le bras pour ouvrir le placard pour en sortir deux assiettes.

Il mit la table et nous mangeâmes en silence tranquillement alors que j'avais mis la radio en arrière fond. Après avoir débarrasser la table, Edward se mit au piano comme à son habitude. Et comme d'habitude je me suis assis dans le fauteuil et ai attrapé mon livre, histoire d'en lire quelques pages avant de devoir nous préparer. Il joua quelques chose de léger, j'aimais l'entendre jouer. J'avais appris avec le temps que le morceau qu'il jouait il le choisissait en fonction de son humeur.

Il se leva et je posais mon livre sur la table basse.

"Jazz, va falloir qu'on se prépare si on veut pas être en retard."

"Ok mais je te préviens je met juste un pantalon je garde mon t-shirt que j'ai là!" lui dis-je en pointant du doigt mon torse.

"Oh non, amour s'il te plait, tu vas pas sortir comme ça." Il essaya de me faire sa petite moue boudeuse mais je ne cédais pas.

Si j'écoutais Edward je serais toujours habillé avec des vêtements griffés, c'est franchement agaçant, je suis très bien dans mes vieux jeans et mes t-shirts. J'ai même quelques chemises. Des fois lorsque nous sortions, pour lui faire plaisir je le laissais choisir mes vêtements, mais je ne me sentais pas hyper à l'aise dedans.

Je le suivais jusqu'à la chambre attrapais un jean quelconque dans l'armoire et l'enfila, Edward lui était planté devant l'armoire en train de passer en revue ce qu'il pourrait bien porter. Je rigolais légèrement et il se retourna vers moi essayant d'avoir l'air légèrement menaçant. "Quoi?" me demanda t il.

"Rien mais..." je m'approchais de lui passant mes bras autour de sa taille "c'est rien mais tu ne peux pas juste choisir un truc vite fait pour une fois, on va au Liberty pas à un défilé de mode."

Il baissa la tête en poussant un soupir. Je savais que j'avais gagné. J'embrassais doucement son cou puis me détachais de lui.

"Au fait on prends ma moto ou ta voiture?"

"On prends ma voiture" dit il un peu grognon "Si je ne peux pas mettre ce que je veux et bien j'ai encore le droit de choisir avec quoi nous nous rendrons au bar, non?!"

"Arrête de faire ton rabat joie j'ai rien dit du tout, je t'ai juste demandé si tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelque chose vite fait."

Il me sourit et enfila son t-shirt noir Calvin Klein et me fit un clin d'œil. Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce n'étais pas vraiment ce que j'appelais un truc vite fait mais tant pis.

Vers vingt et une heure quinze, nous descendîmes et nous installâmes dans la Volvo. Edward en était complètement fou autant que moi je l'étais de ma moto.

Nous arrivâmes devant le bar avec cinq minutes d'avance, les filles n'étaient pas encore là. Comme nous avions prévus de nous retrouver devant nous attendîmes que ces charmantes demoiselles veuillent bien ce donner la peine.

Après un quart d'heure de retard, je commençais à m'impatienter. Au moment où j'allais dire à Edward que nous ferions mieux de les attendre au bar je vis Bella et Alice arriver main dans la main.

Bella se tourna vers Alice "Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu nous mettrais en retard mon dieu, une demie heure pour choisir ta tenue." Alice lui répondit par un sourire éclatant.

Elle arrivèrent en face de nous et je me penchais pour déposer une bise sur la joue de chacune d'elle et Edward fit de même. Bella s'excusa pour le retard et je lui expliquais sur le ton de la confidence qu'Edward était le même. Elle me sourit et ce tourna vers Alice qui avait commencé à poser des questions à mon chéri sur je ne sais quel créateur. C'est deux là semblait bien parti pour s'entendre. Oh mon dieu je rêve elle vient de dire à Edward qu'elle faisait des études de stylisme et que son projet de fin d'année portait sur un collection homme. Je voyais les yeux d'Edward briller.

Je décidais de les laisser parler tout les deux fringues et questionna Bella pour en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie.

"Alors Bella, depuis combien de temps es tu avec Alice?"

"Oh ca ne fait pas longtemps, un peu plus de deux semaines. Et toi avec Edward ça fait combien de temps?"

"Avec Edward on est ensemble depuis le lycée, mais on était amis depuis un bon moment déjà. Au fait, on ne te vois rarement sur le campus. Je ne savais pas que tu étais lesbienne." lui dis en souriant.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre puis elle répondit "Et moi je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. Et puis pour tout te dire je n'ai pas fait encore mon coming out." Elle termina sa phrase un peu gênée.

"Oh, dis moi tu as quel âge Bella?"

"J'ai dix neuf ans."

"Et bien ma belle tu as encore le temps, il faut profiter de la vie, tu n'es pas obligée de le dire tout de suite à tes parents, vis ta vie, fais tes choix. Bien sur il arrivera un moment où tu ne pourras pas faire autrement que de leur dire, mais pour l'instant si tu ne le sens pas alors attends un peu. Le temps fera le reste. Quand tu seras prête tu le saura crois moi." Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil espérant la rassurer. Ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés. Je me suis alors levé et lui ai tendu la main.

Le bar avait créer une petite piste où l'on pouvait danser un petit peu. Elle accepta ma main et nous allâmes tournoyer sur la chanson qui passait. A la fin de la chanson, nous retournâmes nous asseoir. En passant à côté d'Alice, Bella se retrouva sur ses genoux, les bras d'Alice entouraient sa taille. Bella se retourna légèrement et lui offrit un sourire plus que radieux, c'était la première fois que je lui voyais ce sourire.

Elles avaient l'air dans leur petite bulle. Alice fronçait les sourcils, et Bella passa sa main dessus dans un geste apaisant puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Je me retournais alors vers Edward qui commandait une nouvelle tournée. Il croisa mon regard et me fit un clin d'œil et son fameux sourire en coin.

Nous passions une bonne soirée, nous nous entendions bien, et je suis sur que nous deviendrons des amis assez facilement.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre?! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, donnez moi votre avis c'est important!!!**

**Bisous à toutes et prenez soins de vous**

**Juline**


	16. Chapter 15

**Salut les filles,**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, important, très même!!! Après beaucoup de réflexion j'ai fais quelques retouches sur ce que j'avais initialement écris, j'espère que ça vous plaira...**

**Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews. Merci à aureliie' **(moi folle?! non^^), **nanou **(merci beaucoup! j'espère que la suite te plaira), **emy299 **(merci pour le compliment^^ voilà la suite), **Fleur50 **(Hihi, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant;-), **ankoda **(Et bien, bienvenue, j'ai envie de dire lol, je te remercie beaucoup, ps: même un petit 'j'aime bien ton histoire' fait super plaisir, bisous), **ofel **(merci beaucoup beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant), **Alinghi **(Merci pour ton point de vue, ne t'inquiète pas comme je l'ai écrit ce n'était qu'un petit bonus le fait que les points de vue soient de Jasper et d'Edward, je ne perds aucunement de vus les persos principaux, et je sais où je vais, bien que je l'avoue des fois ils n'en font qu'à leur têtes^^ Néanmoins pour la suite de l'histoire je n'exclue pas la possibilité d'intégrer d'autres points de vue que ce d'Alice et Bella. Voilà, merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira)**, virg05 **(Merci et voilà la suite!), **x0-loveless **(Et voilà la suite que tu réclame =D j'espère qu'elle te plaira),** 4everJackson **( Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise!), **Amandine **(Merci la miss^^), **AnZeLe42100 **(Merci pour ta review comme toujours, et voilà pour la Bella qui s'assume...,bisous), **julie **(hihi, et en voilà un autre! oui moi aussi je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement^^), **Mary02 **(Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour les conseils! Bisous)

**Je vous laisse à la lecture,**

* * *

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 15**

**POV Bella**

Je venais d'accepter la main que Jasper m'avait tendu pour aller danser. Je me sentais bien, vraiment. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il m'avait dit, et plus je le faisait plus je me rendais compte qu'il avait raison. Je devais vivre ma vie, faire mes choix et laisser faire le temps.

Je retournais vers le bar dans le but de m'asseoir et de boire un coup, mais deux bras m'attrapèrent et je me retrouvais assise sur les genoux d'Alice. Je me retournais vers elle et lui fit un beau sourire. Moi même je sentais qu'il était différent. Elle fronça les sourcils et je passais ma main dessus. Elle me rendit alors mon sourire et nos lèvres se trouvèrent doucement.

Après un baiser empli de douceur, je me retournais vers le bar où se trouvaient les garçons. Ils avaient commandés une nouvelle tournée. Je pris le verre qu'Edward me tendit et bu une gorgée. Je ne buvais que rarement et le goût de l'alcool me fit grimacer. Ils rigolèrent et nous commençâmes à parler tranquillement. Pourquoi est ce que nous étions ici, les études, puis nous nous racontâmes aussi quelques anecdotes sympa.

J'étais contente d'être venue. Je m'amusais bien et ce que m'avait dit Jasper m'avait fait le plus grand bien. J'étais toujours sur les jambes d'Alice alors qu'elle se tortillait.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Alice?"

"Euh, j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette." Je me levais alors pour la laisser y aller mais elle me prit par la main et m'amena avec elle faisant rire les garçons.

"Alice, qu'est qui se passe?"

"Rien, je voulais aller au toilette c'est tout." Et elle s'enferma dans une des cabines.

"Ok, mais pourquoi est ce que tu m'as amené avec toi?"

"J'ai horreur d'aller au toilette toute seule." me dit elle en sortant de la cabine. "Puis je voulais savoir si ça allait, enfin, je trouve qu'on s'amuse bien, non?!"

Je me suis approchée d'elle alors qu'elle se séchait les mains. "Oui, on s'amuse bien. Non sérieusement je suis vraiment contente, Jasper est génial et bon danseur." lui dis je pour la taquiner.

Elle se retourna et m'attrapa de manière possessive. "Ah oui, meilleur que moi?"

Je fis semblant de réfléchir et elle me tapa l'épaule. "Je rigole Alice, tu es la meilleure danseuse que j'ai jamais vu."

Elle attrapa alors mes lèvres et sa langue vint demander l'accès de ma bouche. Sa langue avait le goût de l'alcool en plus du sien, la tête me tournait, c'était complètement grisant. Nous nous séparâmes à regret quand une femme poussa la porte des toilettes.

Main dans la main, nous sortîmes et allâmes rejoindre Jasper et Edward. Quand nous arrivâmes ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Alice avec chic les poussa et s'installa à côté. "Hé les mecs y a des hôtels pour ça." Jasper grogna et Edward se détacha avec un petit sourire.

Après quelques temps à rigoler, il se faisait tard et nous décidâmes de rentrer. Nous échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté.

Je me tournais vers Alice une fois monter dans ma camionnette. "Tu restes à la maison?" lui demandais je. J'avais envie qu'elle reste, je n'avais pas envie de dormir seule et j'avais quelque projet pour nous.

Elle me sourit et me répondit "Si tu le veux."

Je tournais la clé et démarrais pour toute réponse.

Une fois dans mon salon, Alice se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que j'allais à la cuisine.

"Alice? Tu veux quelque chose à boire?"

Je fus surprise en entendant sa voix près de moi. "Non, merci." J'haussais les épaules et me servis un verre d'eau. Lorsque je le posais dans l'évier, elle me plaqua contre celui ci. Empoignant ma poitrine et embrassant mon cou. Un gémissement sonore s'est échappé de mes lèvres.

"Bella, j'ai envie de toi..."

"Oh Alice..." J'essayais de me retourner pour lui faire face mais elle me tenait fermement contre le meuble.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes côtes pour arriver à la couture de mon débardeur. Elle le fit remonter doucement et je levais les bras pour l'accompagner. Ses doigts redescendirent le long de mes bras me faisant frissonner. Elle me laissa enfin me retourner et je trouvais sa bouche. C'était brûlant, le désir qui nous consumait rendait le baiser sauvage presque brutal.

Sa poitrine encore recouverte de tissus était collée contre la mienne. Je pouvais sentir ses tétons durcis à travers le tissus. Elle plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses pour me rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Je lâchais un gémissement alors qu'elle partait à la conquête de mon cou. Je passais alors mes mains dans ses cheveux tout en laissant retomber ma tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès à mon cou.

Les sensations étaient exquises, j'avais envie de vivre ça toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression qu'elle vénérait mon corps, et c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Je lui fis relever la tête et plongeant son regard dans le mien elle murmura "Oh Bella..." Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'aimerai lui dire que je l'aime, est ce le bon moment? N'arrivant pas à me décider sur le coup. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et elle se laissa entrainer vers la chambre.

Nos mains étaient partout sur le corps de l'autre, les gémissements, les cris de plaisirs emplissaient la pièce. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir d'une meilleure nuit, l'atmosphère était différente, et nous le savions. C'était comme si cette nuit marquait un nouveau tournant de notre relation. Comme si il fallait maintenant qu'on lâche prise. Il y avait de l'urgence dans nos gestes mais aussi beaucoup de douceur. Beaucoup de phrases aussi, toutes incompréhensibles mais tellement réconfortantes. Dans un dernier cris nous sommes venus ensembles, les yeux dans les yeux.

Toute force semblait avoir disparu de nos corps, mais c'était délicieux. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent à tâtons pour mieux se retrouver. Essoufflées nous nous séparâmes et elle vint se blottir contre moi en soupirant d'aise. Je passais mes bras autour d'elle et elle releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux clairs dans les miens. "Alice...Je..je t'aime." Je sentis mes joues devenir alors qu'elle avait l'air surprise. Je voulais me cacher et disparaître, j'avais lâcher ces quelques mots sans réfléchir presque naturellement. J'essayais mais elle prit mon visage et me demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux étaient embués. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, partir en courant et me cacher pour le reste de mes jours ou rien en fait, j'en sais rien.

"Bella je , oh mon dieu" elle prit mes lèvres, les embrassant avec délicatesse. "Je t'aime Bella."

Avais je bien entendu? Elle m'aimait?! Elle embrassa mon front, mes yeux, mes joues, mes lèvres tout en répétant entre chaque baiser qu'elle m'aimait j'étais aux anges. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse, mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Comment ces trois mots, les trois mots les plus difficiles à dire du monde, étaient arrivés à sortir de mes lèvres?! Je ne sais pas et je suis bien contente qu'ils soient enfin sortis. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher ce sourire béat de mes lèvres, c'était juste merveilleux, indescriptible comme sensation.

Nous refîmes l'amour maintes fois cette nuit, le tout ponctué par des 'je t'aime' tantôt murmurés, tantôt criés à plein poumons.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec encore ce sourire aux lèvres. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que le moment se brise. Je cherchais de la main le corps d'Alice. Elle n'étais pas là et le lit était froid. Je sortais alors de ma torpeur et me levait brusquement. Mon corps me rappela à l'ordre, et je retombais en arrière sur le lit dans un grand bruit tout en soupirant.

Est ce que j'avais rêvé, est ce que tout cela n'avais été qu'un rêve?! J'entendis des pas rapides et la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. "Bella? Ça va? Tu t'es fait mal?"

Je ne répondais pas et la regardais, elle était merveilleuse, sublime. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'essaya sur le rebord du lit. Elle posa la main sur mon front. "Bella? Tu m'entends?"

Je croyais qu'elle était partie. Mon dieu! Je me mit à rire de ma bêtise. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle. Je me calmais peu à peu en voyant son regard devenir de plus en plus inquiet. Je l'attrapais alors et la fis basculée. Alors que son corps vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un boxer se retrouva contre moi je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours nu. Tant pis, j'attrapais ses lèvres et soufflais contre celles ci.

"Je t'aime, Alice Cullen!"

Elle se mit alors à rire légèrement et renversa la situation pour se retrouver au dessus de moi. "Moi aussi je t'aime Bella Swan."

* * *

Une semaine passa tranquillement, j'étais plus heureuse que jamais. Nous jonglions toutes les deux entre nos études, les stages et les moments que nous pouvions passer ensembles. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais ça mais j'avais envie de montrer à tout le monde celle qui faisait de ma vie un paradis, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Moi non plus je dois dire. J'apprenais peu à peu à ne plus faire attention aux regards offusqués, ou plus simplement interrogateurs.

Alice m'avait proposé, enfin son frère et Rosalie nous ont proposés que l'on vienne diner un de ces soirs. J'étais ravie bien qu'un peu anxieuse tout de même. Enfin bref, nous avions décidées d'y aller ce weekend. Emmett voulait que l'on fasse ça chez Rosalie mais elle nous avaient demandés de faire en sorte que cela se passe chez lui. C'était selon elle un vrai foutoir et elle pensait que peut être cela lui donnerait l'occasion de faire un peu de rangement. Alice paraissait dépitée par son frère elle n'avait cessé de marmonner pendant tout le long de la conversation que son frère était un cas désespéré. En partant elle avait même remercié Rosalie de bien vouloir de lui. Nous rigolâmes toutes les trois alors que ce dernier passait la porte et demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Rose pour être remerciée aussi chaleureusement.

Ce vendredi nous avions décidées de regarder tout les épisodes de The L word que nous avions ratées ces derniers temps. J'étais enthousiaste, j'adorais vraiment cette série. Nous nous installâmes bien confortablement devant la télé et je cherchais dans le menu les derniers épisodes que j'avais programmé. J'étais bien dans le creux de ces bras. Ses doigts se baladaient le long de mon épaule me faisant frissonner délicieusement.

Une fois deux épisodes passés comme ça, je m'étirais et demandais.

"Tu veux quelques chose à grignoter, à boire?" elle me laissa me relever et acquiesça.

"Je veux bien de la limonade et du chocolat?!" Je lui tirais la langue. Depuis que nous passions le plus clair de notre temps libre dans mon appart, elle me volait pratiquement tout mon chocolat. Elle avait légèrement boudé lorsque je lui avais dit puis s'en était suivi une bataille dont mon t-shirt anciennement blanc se souvenait.

Je revenais au salon avec ce qu'elle voulait et me rasseyais entre ses jambes. Elle attrapa une barre de chocolat et me fourra sans ménagement un carré dans la bouche. "Comme ça tu ne dira plus que je mange tout le chocolat." me dit elle. Nous rigolâmes et je lui demandais alors que j'allais lancer le prochain épisode.

"Quelle fille préfère tu?"

Une lueur amusée dans le regard elle me dit "J'aime bien Jenny, j'aime son côté torturé, et ces yeux surtout, ils sont tellement expressifs." Je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien fait de lui poser la question, elle se mit alors à rire. "Je plaisante Bella, bon c'est vrai quelle est pas mal, bon elle est belle, mais rien à voir avec toi." Elle me prit dans ses bras, j'arrêtais de bouder quant elle se mit à embrasser mon cou. Mais je voulais me venger.

Je la repoussais légèrement "Et bien, moi c'est Shane. J'ai toujours craqué pour elle." Elle releva alors plus la tête pour me regarder, elle paraissait soudain moins joyeuse. Je décidais de suivre le même chemin qu'elle auparavant et de l'embrasser tout en lui répétant qu'elle était cent fois mieux que Shane.

Nous décidâmes de comme un accord d'aller nous coucher, enfin d'aller dans la chambre pour continuer la soirée.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, please!!!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse,**

**Bisous et prenez soins de vous**

**Juline**


	17. Chapter 16

**Coucou les filles!!**

**Me revoilà, je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster mais j'avais oublier de vous dire que j'étais en vacances pendant deux semaines et que je ne serais pas chez moi. Encore désolée...**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise...Gaelle-51, twilight-love-lemon, Amandine, Cam's, margote, Mary02, aureliie', AnZeLe42100, Alinghi, Ofel, Fleur50, virg05, 4ever Jack, emy299 merci à vous toutes^^**

**Sur ce bonne lecture,**

**................................................................................................**

**On y arrivera **

**Chapitre 16**

**POV Bella**

Enfin le weekend!!! Cette semaine était passée au ralenti le plus complet, Alice était en stage. Les professeurs nous avaient bombardé d'écrit. Heureusement qu'Edward avait proposé de m'aider, d'ailleurs c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, un peu plus extraverti que Jasper, mais c'était un vrai rayon de soleil.

Bref, j'étais maintenant à mon appart, j'attendais qu'Alice finisse sa journée et me rejoigne. Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire ce soir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir faire la fête ou quoi que ce soit. Il me restait une bonne heure avant qu'elle n'arrive, je décidais donc de faire un peu de ménage.

Je me mettais en tenue de combat, c'est à dire mon vieux t-shirt délavé et troué, avec mon micro short éponge d'un autre siècle. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue haute et lançais ma sélection perso pour le ménage et montais le volume à fond.

Je me déhanchais tout en époussetant, passant l'aspirateur, puis la serpillère. J'avais fini, je regardais l'heure. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. J'allais alors à la cuisine me servir quelque chose à boire en attendant. J'avais à peine posé mon verre que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je m'avançais pour la voir. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je pu voir à quel point elle avait l'air fatigué. Elle avait des cernes de trois kilomètres. Elle laissa tomber ses affaires dans l'entrée et se jeta dans mes bras.

Je la serrais contre moi caressant son dos. Elle avait posé sa tête dans mon cou. "Ma Bella, si tu savais comme je suis fatiguée. C'est une vraie pétasse cette bonne femme, un vrai tyran... J'ai cru que je ne terminerai jamais ce stage."

Je rigolais doucement en la sentant s'emporter. "Allez, t'as fini c'est bon, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu. Que dirais tu d'aller prendre une petite douche?" Lui demandais je.

"Un grand bain langoureux, oui!"

Je rigolais et lui claquait les fesses tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle me suivit de près. J'allumais l'eau à la bonne température et mit le bouchon dans la baignoire. Je me relevais et mes yeux se posèrent directement sur le corps d'Alice. Elle avait déjà ôté tout ses vêtements pendant que je me chargeais de l'eau. Son corps m'avait manqué. Sa peau de porcelaine si douce m'avait manqué.

Je m'approchais alors d'elle et fit passer mes mains derrière sa nuque. Elle posa ses mains dans le bas de mon dos pour nous rapprocher et je pris ses lèvres. Je sentis sa langue venir taquiner ma lèvre inférieure j'ouvrais la bouche en soupirant de bien être. C'est fou comme j'avais l'impression de devenir complètement dépendante d'elle. Nos langues se caressaient tendrement ne cherchant pas à dominer l'autre. Je m'écartais posant mon front contre le sien la regardant dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime Alice."

"Je t'aime aussi Darling'" Puis elle m'enleva mon vieux t-shirt avec une légère moue de dégout, en voyant mon short ses yeux semblèrent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

"Mon dieu! C'est quoi ces horreurs?!"

Je riais devant sa mine contrite. "C'est mes vêtements pour faire le ménage chérie."

"Ouais bah enlève ça! Même pour faire le ménage on ne peut décemment pas porter ces choses!"

Je levais les yeux au ciel et retirais mon short. Je me glissais dans l'eau et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle me suive.

Elle s'est assise entre mes jambes en soupirant de bonheur. J'aimais la sentir entre mes bras détendue. Je posais mes bras sur son ventre, je la sentais se relâcher encore plus. Sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule et elle ferma les yeux. J'attrapais alors mon savon à la fraise et en déposait un peu dans ma main. Je passais alors mes mains pleines de mousse sur son ventre tendrement. Elle se tendit par réflexe puis un gémissement sorti de sa bouche. Elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés comme pour savourer encore plus le moment.

Je remontais doucement, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau, vers sa poitrine. Mes mains firent le tour de ses seins alors que je la vit sourire. Je passais mes doigts frôlant tout juste ses mamelons qui réagirent sous mon bref touché. Ça faisait une semaine que j'attendais de pouvoir toucher sa peau si douce, elle m'avait tant manqué. Ne pas pouvoir la sentir sous mes doigts était un vrai supplice.

Continuant plus franchement mes caresses sur ses seins, je posais ma tête dans son cou. L'embrassant, le mordillant. Elle voulu se retourner mais je ne la laissa pas faire. Elle tourna néanmoins sa bouche que je capturais dans un baiser des plus sensuelle. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne alors que je faisais descendre mes mains vers son bas ventre.

Je pu le sentir se contracter à mon passage alors qu'elle gémissait dans ma bouche. J'arrivais doucement à son intimité alors que ses gémissements se faisaient plus pressent. Elle relâcha mes lèvres alors que mes doigts se posaient sur son clitoris. Je fis tournoyer mes doigts dessus doucement, elle avança son bassin vers ma main pour plus de contact. J'accédais à sa demande silencieuse en mettant plus de vigueur dans mes mouvements.

Elle se tortillait maintenant entre mes jambes, submergée par le plaisir.

D'une voix rauque, elle me supplia "S'il te plait, plus fort..."

Dans sa voix il y avait comme une sensation de perdition, une envie pressante, une sorte d'urgence.

De mon autre main, j'entourais un de ses seins sans douceur. Elle se cambra enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je pinçais alors son clitoris plus durement et je la sentis fondre entre mes bras alors qu'elle mordait mon cou pour étouffer son cris de plaisir.

J'embrassais doucement ses cheveux, et elle embrassa mon cou à l'endroit où elle m'avait mordu.

Ma main était toujours contre son centre. Elle l'attrapa et la porta contre sa bouche en l'embrassant. Puis elle se retourna difficilement et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Entre deux baisers elle ne cessait de me dire à quel point elle m'aimait. Mon cœur se gonflait de joie à chaque fois qu'elle me le disait.

Nous nous sommes lavées mutuellement et nous sommes sorties de la salle de bain fraichement habillées. Il est vrai qu'au début nous n'avions pas vraiment envie de sortir mais nos activités dans la salle de bain nous avait donné un nouveau regain d'énergie.

J'avais proposé à Alice un resto sympa que j'avais repéré quelques jours plus tôt. Elle acquiesça, heureuse et me prit la main vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à mon père. Merde, il venait régulièrement lorsqu'il avait une affaire à régler dans le coin avec la police de Port Angeles.

"Bonsoir"

Alice le regarda d'un drôle d'air puis répondit "Bonsoir" Ce n'était pas dans ces habitude de rester sans voix devant les gens.

Je me décalais pour pouvoir voir mon père. Je m'approchais de lui, ma main toujours dans celle d'Alice. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue tout en le saluant. "Bonsoir papa, qu'est ce qui t'amène?"

J'avais l'impression qu'Alice était bien plus mal à l'aise que moi dans cette situation. Bien que je n'avais pas vraiment décidée de lui annoncé comme ça, après tout, y a-t-il vraiment une bonne façon d'apprendre ça à ses parents? Je ne crois pas.

"Je viens rendre visite à ma petite fille chérie qui ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis dix jours!" Son ton était légèrement en colère.

"Je suis désolée papa, j'ai eu pleins de chose à faire, les cours tout ça. Est ce que tu veux entrer?"

"Avec plaisir." Il entra dans la pièce et Alice me retint par le bras. "Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir, non?"

"Non reste, s'il te plait, je n'arriverais pas à lui dire si tu n'es pas à mes côtés." Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains me fixant cherchant quelque chose dans mes yeux. Elle du trouver ce qu'elle cherchait puisqu'elle déposa ses lèvres chastement sur les miennes et chuchota un je t'aime qui me fit frissonner.

Elle reprit ma main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où mon père c'était installé.

Alice alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et je demandais à mon père "Tu veux quelque chose à boire?"

"Oui, je veux bien un soda merci." Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher trois sodas et revenais au salon. Alice et mon père n'avait pas bouger. Ça ne m'étonnait pas de mon père, il a du mal à engager la conversation avec les gens qu'il ne connait. Alice par contre, mais je devinais qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de bourde et me laisser gérer la situation. Il restait une place sur le canapé à côté de mon père ou, je pouvais aller me poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était Alice.

Je décidais de m'approcher d'Alice et de poser une main sur son épaule. Elle ne bougea pas mais je la sentis sourire.

"Papa, je voudrais te présenter Alice, mon amie." Il but une gorgée puis regarda Alice.

"Hum eh bien, ravi de te rencontrer Alice."

"De même monsieur Swan."

"Appelle moi Charlie."

"Très bien, Charlie."

Un silence s'installait progressivement, et je ne savais pas trop comment le rompre. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que mon père est réellement compris ce qu'Alice représentait pour moi.

C'est mon père qui brisa le silence. "Ta mère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle aussi n'avait pas de nouvelle de toi depuis une dizaine de jours. Elle était paniquée, tu ne devrais pas trop tarder à l'appeler où elle va débarquer ici dans peu de temps."

Je souriais en pensant à ma mère arrivant à l'improviste parce qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de moi depuis deux semaines, elle en serait bien capable. "Je le ferais, ne t'inquiète pas." Je m'asseyais sur l'accoudoir et plantait mon regard dans celui de mon père. "Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Alice posa sa main sur mon genou pour me rappeler qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle serait toujours là.

"Je ...je..Je suis avec Alice, on sort ensemble, je l'aime." Mon dieu, je l'ai dit. Merde, j'y suis peut être allée un peu trop fort, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Mon père me regardait avec les yeux dans le vide comme s'il analysait ce que je venais de lui dire. Je posais ma main sur celle d'Alice cherchant un quelconque réconfort. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je pu y voir tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. Mon père remua sur le canapé et je me tournais vers lui.

"Hum, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je n'étais pas au courant que tu aimais les filles. Je t'ai déjà vu avec Angéla, mais je ne t'en ais jamais parler, parce que je pensais que ce n'était qu'une passade que tu te cherchais mais visiblement je me trompais." Il se tu pendant un moment où personne ne savait quoi dire. "Est ce que tu es heureuse?" me demanda t-il soudain.

"Oui, oui bien sur que je suis heureuse."

"Eh bien je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire alors. Tant que tu es heureuse, c'est le principal."

Je me levais et lâchais la main d'Alice pour aller embrasser mon père. Il me prit dans ses bras et tout ce que je retenais en moi, la peur d'être rejetée... sortait. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je serrais mon père plus fort. Il souleva mon visage pour me regarder. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il essuya mes larmes et me dit "Je t'aime Bells n'en doute jamais quoi que tu puisse faire tu seras toujours ma fille."

Entre deux sanglots je répondis "Merci, je t'aime aussi papa"

Après cette séquence émotion je retournais auprès d'Alice qui elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, Je passais ma main sur sa joue et murmurait un léger merci.

Mon père nous invita alors a mangé au restaurant et il ne cessait de parler avec Alice, lui posant tout un tas de questions, je retrouvais là mon Alice, qui une fois lancée n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Je me sentais bien, même super bien. Mon père acceptait mon homosexualité, il appréciait Alice, que demander de plus. Il semblait même sous le charme d'Alice, elle faisait cet effet là à beaucoup de gens. Dès qu'on apprenait à la connaitre, on ne pouvait pas ne pas tomber sous le charme d'Alice Cullen.

A la sortie du restaurant, mon père embrassa Alice tout en lui demandant de prendre soin de sa petite fille. Elle lui répondit très sérieusement qu'elle ferait tout son possible et il vint vers moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me dit "Sois heureuse ma petite fille." Je l'embrassais et il partit en direction de sa voiture.

Alice me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma camionnette. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Une fois dans la voiture je me tournais vers Alice pour l'embrasser avec fougue. "Je t'aime Alice"

Elle rigola légèrement "Je t'aime Bells" et je démarrais.

Il me reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour être totalement sereine, à l'aise, mais je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie. Ce soir, je prouverais à la femme qui est à mes côtés, à quel point je l'aime....Et le reste on verra au moment venu.

**...................................................**

**Alors ce chapitre?! Voilà pour la réaction de Charlie, en sera t il de même pour Renée?! lol**

**Bon sinon le prochain chapitre sera sur le repas avec Emmett et Rosalie...**

**Prenez soins de vous**

**Bisous**

**Juline**


	18. Chapter 17

**Coucou les filles!**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre après un mois d'abscence, je sais honte à moi, je suis vraiment désolée...**

**J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire, syndrome de la page blanche je crois, en fait je sis tellement projettée dans la fic que je me suis perdue, mais tout va bien maintenant!**

**Néanmoins pour d'autres raisons cette fois ci, je ne peux pas vous promettre des posts réguliers, eh oui les exams approche à une vitesse folle, et je ne veux pas retaper une année donc révisions, révisions, révisions... Bref encore une fois désolée.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je peux tout de même vous dire que ça ne se passera peut être pas aussi bien avec Renée...**

**Bon cette fois je vous laisse à la lecture,**

**...**

**On y arrivera**

**Chapitre 17**

**POV Alice**

Nous étions en retard! Enfin, je nous ais mise en retard. Bella avait été se laver la première et seule pour ne pas que nous soyons encore plus en retard. Depuis qu'elle l'avait dit à son père, elle avait un appétit sexuelle du tonnerre pas que ce ne soit pas bien en temps normal mais nous étions complètement courbaturées. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de faire l'amour depuis que nous sommes rentrées du restaurant hier. Sauf que là, nous avions rendez vous chez mon frère et nous avions déjà un quart d'heure de retard.

Je file à la douche alors que Bella est en train de s'habiller, je fais vite. Je sors alors qu'elle ferme uns à uns les boutons de sa chemise bleu. Elle est sublime, elle porte un superbe ensemble noir en dessous. Très sexy! Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des pensées comme ça. Je m'habillais en vitesse et nous partîmes aussitôt.

Nous sommes arrivées chez mon frère avec presque trois quart d'heures de retard. Je n'avais jamais vu son appart' aussi bien rangé. Ça m'étonnait! Je ne pense pas que Rosalie ai résisté en sachant que nous venions. Bref, nous allions passer une bonne soirée, j'en étais sûr!

« Salut Emmett, Rose. » Bella fit la bise à mon frère et ma belle sœur. Je m'avançais vers mon frère et il me prit dans ses bras.

« Alors c'était bien au moins! Quarante cinq minutes de retard, franchement! »

« Ta gueule Em'. »

Il rigola et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. « Moi aussi je t'aime! »

On s'installa tous autour de la table de salon et Emmett servit l'apéro, deux téquila pour Bella et moi. Nous discutâmes tranquillement de tout et de rien, J'étais ravie de voir Bella à l'aise, c'est vrai qu'en même temps elle connait Rosalie depuis un moment.

Après déjà pas mal d'apéro Emmett se mit à raconter mes pires frasques. Mon dieu!

« Tu vois Bella, ma petite sœur, celle que tout le monde appelle petit lutin? Eh bien, elle a un côté bien plus sombre qu'elle ne veut bien le faire croire, elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs! » Il fit une pause théâtrale puis continua. « Le pire c'était au lycée je crois bien, elle se battait sans arrêt pour un oui ou pour un non, une véritable enragée! Je me souviens d'une fois où elle m'a appelée alors qu'elle s'était caché aux abords du lycée en me disant qu'il fallait que je vienne la chercher au plus vite. Croyant qu'elle était malade ou quelque chose comme ça j'y suis allé. Mais non, lorsque j'arrivais je l'ais retrouvé adossé contre un arbre, un joint à la bouche et un œil au beurre noir. En fait elle venait de se battre, elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire renvoyer, je ne sais toujours pas comment elle s'y est prise d'ailleurs, le mec avait seulement essayé de la draguer et elle l'a envoyé à l'hôpital avec une arcade fracturée! » je rigolais en repensant à ce moment Emmett ne savait pas tout en fait, je venais de faire mon coming out auprès de mes copines et un mec qui me suivait depuis des mois avait entendu ma conversation, il s'était donc empressé de le raconter, pour éviter de passer pour un con. C'est vrai que tout le monde se foutait de lui vu le nombre de râteau qu'il avait pris!

Mais ce jour là, j'étais passée pour une héroïne auprès de pleins de monde, plus jamais personne n'était venu emmerder un gay ou une lesbienne au lycée. J'étais devenu une sorte de porte parole du petit mouvement gay du lycée... j'avoue que c'était assez jouissif et flatteur! Il suffit parfois d'une seule réaction pour faire changer les choses, bien que le violence ne soit pas la bonne solution mais bon comme on dit aux grands maux les grands remèdes!

Bref, mon frère raconta encore de drôle d'anecdotes à Bella et je me vengeais aussitôt en apprenant des choses à Rosalie sur son nounours. Ce n'était que surenchère et à la fin, Bella et Rose s'étaient mises côte à côte et comptaient les points.

Heureusement la sonnerie du four, nous stoppa net dans notre combat! Rose et Emmett allèrent chercher les plats pendant que nous nous mettions à table, j'en profitais alors pour prendre ma Bella dans mes bras.

« Ça va Darling'? » Elle se retourna dans mes bras en me souriant.

« Super, je ne savais pas que tu étais bagarreuse, mi amor! »

Je rigolais doucement. « Si on me cherche des noises, on me trouve, mais néanmoins je ne me bats pas souvent, rarement même, la plupart du temps seul mon regard suffit! » Elle m'embrassa alors et sentant ses lèvres sur les miennes je soupirais de bien être.

J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête, j'étais dans une bulle de bonheur, le moment était parfait.

Enfin parfait avant que mon balourd de frère n'arrive et glousse comme un parfait imbécile.

Je me détachais alors et lui tira la langue.

Rosalie leva les mains « Stop, les enfants à table! »

Nous rigolâmes et allâmes nous asseoir. Le dîner se passa très bien. Ce n'est pas Emmett qui a fait la cuisine, heureusement d'ailleurs! Rosalie nous avait préparé un rôti et des pommes de terre au four, c'était simple et délicieux. Je la complimentais sur sa cuisine alors qu'Emmett reprenait pour la troisième fois de la viande et des pommes de terre. Moi j'allais éclater si je reprenais de quoi que ce soit.

Je me rapprochais de Bella et elle m'ouvrit ses bras, je m'appuyais sur elle. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et embrassa ma paume. Puis elle se tourna vers Rosalie.

« Au fait, je l'ai dis à mon père. »

« Oh, depuis quand? »

« Hier. »

« Comment est ce qu'il l'a prit? »

« Plutôt bien, je pense, enfin il m'a dit que si j'étais heureuse c'était le principale, même si au début il avait l'air un peu gêné. Il nous a même invitées au resto. J'avoue que je suis vraiment contente, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage depuis. »

« C'est cool vraiment je suis contente pour toi. »

« Merci. »

« Il ne reste plus que ta mère maintenant. »

Je me tournais pour voir son visage, il s'était assombri, je savais qu'elle pensait que ça mère n'aurait pas la même réaction que Charlie. Je ne pouvais pas savoir, je ne l'a connais pas. Je savais que ça l'a faisait beaucoup souffrir.

« Oui, ma mère. Ça ce sera une autre histoire. » Elle afficha un sourire pour passer à autre chose mais je sentais bien que ce n'était pas ça.

Rosalie sentit bien qu'il ne fallait pas approfondir et je la remercia d'un sourire.

« Le dessert! » Nous rigolâmes toutes les trois, Emmett est et restera toujours le même! Pauvre Rosalie!

« Bah quoi j'en profite, j'ai trois femmes à la maison! »

Je me levais et courrais vers lui. Il se cacha dans ses mains alors que je lui sautais dessus. C'est bien mon frère ça!

« Retire ce que tu as dit! T'es en infériorité là mon vieux! »

« Non,le masculin l'emporte toujours! »

Rosalie prit alors la parole. « Si tu ne retire pas ce que tu as dit, regarde bien tout ça mon chéri parce que ce sera la dernière fois avant bien longtemps » lui dit elle en montrant ses courbes généreuses.

Je regardais Bella qui était fixé sur le visage de mon frère, je me retournais donc vers lui, il faisait une de ces tête, mon dieu, excellent!

Il me poussa alors sans ménagement, et se jeta sur Rose. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, désolé les filles, je suis faible. » C'était vraiment trop drôle je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter et Bella non plus surtout lorsque Rosalie fit mine de réfléchir.

« D'accord mon chéri, t'es pardonné mais, à une condition c'est toi qui débarrasse, nous les filles, les plus fortes on va aller dans le salon... »

La mine déconfite qu'il affichait était comique.

Rosalie nous fit signe de la suivre dans la salon.

Nous la rejoignîmes laissant Emmett à sa tâche. « C'est super Rose, c'est la première fois que je vois mon frère aussi amoureux d'une fille crois moi, jamais il n'aurait fait ça pour une autre. »

« Merci, je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de vivre ensemble, on va prendre un appart' » Nous annonça-t-elle tout sourire.

« Oh c'est pas vrai! C'est génial! Hum, mais j'espère que tu pourras supporter mon frère, il est pas facile a suivre tout les jours! »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas je m'en sortirais! »

Je l'a prenais dans mes bras en l'a félicitant « Ça je n'en doute pas! »

Bella félicita aussi Rosalie et Emmett revint avec nous dans le salon.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Rose nous a dit que vous aviez décidé de vous mettre ensemble. »

Un large sourire emplissait son visage. « Eh ouais, je vais l'avoir que pour moi, quand je veux, où je veux! »

Bella entre deux rires lui dit « Oui, si tu fais la vaisselle! »

Nous continuâmes la soirée joyeusement, buvant surement un peu trop mais c'était vraiment une super soirée! Vers deux heures du matin, après avoir fini la bataille de gâteau, Bella et moi quittâmes mon frère et Rose pour rentrer chez nous. Je n'étais plus vraiment très fraîche tout comme Bella même si elle s'en sortait un peu mieux.

Une fois les embrassades terminées, nous nous retrouvâmes dehors, nous rentrons à pieds, tant pis pour la voiture ce n'est pas loin mais aucune de nous n'est capable de conduire ce soir.

Je prends Bella dans mes bras et l'embrasse doucement. Elle se colle à moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir en la sentant tout contre moi. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et me murmure « Dépêchons nous, rentrons! » Elle prit ma main et m'emmena à sa suite.

J'avais hâte d'être à la maison, hâte de pouvoir la toucher entièrement, de la sentir jouir contre moi.

Mon sous vêtement était entièrement trempée j'en étais sûre.

Nous passâmes devant plusieurs bars où des mecs nous sifflèrent ou nous invitaient à venir boire un verre. Nous nous contentâmes de continuer notre chemin sans faire attention.

Nous arrivâmes chez Bella. Après avoir passé la porte, je l'emmena directement vers la chambre. Elle tomba sur le lit et remonta pour se retrouver au milieu de celui-ci. Je retirais mon haut, mes chaussures et grimpai sur le lit. Elle avait posé ses mains sur sa poitrine se caressant sensuellement.

Je me jetais sur elle, attrapant ses lèvres entre mes dents. Je pris ses mains et les releva au dessus de sa tête. Nos langues dansaient maintenant avec fougue. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, de son corps tout entier. Je tenais d'une main ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Les boutons de sa chemise volèrent en tout sens alors que je tirais dessus pour pouvoir enfin voir sa peau si douce. Le contraste de son soutien gorge noir sur sa peau si blanche était merveilleux. Je me penchais sur elle et fit le tour du tissus avec ma langue. Elle frissonna délicieusement.

« Tu es magnifique Darling' » Je relâchai ses mains et elle les glissa dans ses cheveux. Je plongeais sur ses seins que je venais de libérer de leur prison.

« Oooh, Alice. » gémit-elle.

L'instant était empli d'urgence elle me repoussa et enleva les derniers vêtements qu'elle portait. Je fis de même et elle agrippa mes cheveux pour ramener mon visage vers elle. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avec force. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour la sentir encore plus près de moi. Elle prit le dessus et me fit m'allonger sur le lit. Elle se releva et glissa sa main sous le lit. Elle en ressortit le sextoy que nous avions utilisé le matin de notre première nuit. Elle me fit un sourire et je me mordis les lèvres. Elle se rallongea près de moi, elle posa sa bouche sur mon sein gauche, le mordillant doucement. Je voulais tellement plus. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et elle descendit le long de mon ventre, embrassant chaque morceau de peau à sa portée.

De longs frissons me parcoururent. Des gémissements incontrôlés sortaient de mes lèvres la faisant sourire. Elle arriva à mon bas ventre, j'écartais les jambes pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais tellement besoin d'elle. Elle posa sa bouche sur mes lèvres puis sortit sa délicieuse langue sur mon intimité brulante. Elle se mit alors sans relâche à suçoté mon clitoris, faisant tourner sa langue puis le mordillant. Je me tortillais dans tout les sens, tellement le plaisir me rendait folle.

Elle joua ensuite avec le sextoy contre mon entrée me faisant trembler d'envie. J'allais la supplier quand elle me pénétra continuant toujours son manège avec mon bouton de chair gonflé. Je ne savais plus comment je m'appelais, le désir semblait avoir pris possession de chacune des cellules de mon corps. C'était tellement bon. Elle accéléra ses mouvement et je sentis une vague de plaisir me submerger, une vague de plaisir sans pareille.

Je m'en retrouvais complètement vidée, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Je la sentis s'allonger contre moi et ses mains venir se poser contre mon cœur encore tout affolé. Je tournais la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche et je pu gouter ma saveur sur sa langue, c'était grisant. Je pris ses mains et les entrelaça aux miennes. Je roulais sur elle passant mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps pour me retrouver à califourchon sur elle.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime. » lui murmurais-je.

« Oh Alice, je t'aime tellement. »

Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions et aussi mais surtout de désir. Je descendis le long de son cou, le torturant avec délice. Lui arrachant de doux gémissements, un des plus beaux sons pour moi. Je voulais la faire languir, mais voyant son regard complètement noir, je me suis dit que ça aurait été cruel de la faire attendre encore plus.

J'ai fait glisser mes mains sur son ventre, puis sans toucher son intimité, j'ai voyagé sur le haut de ses cuisses. Les ouvrant doucement, j'ai cru fondre en voyant à quel point elle était humide pour moi. J'ai posé ma main sur son centre, puis ai commencé de léger mouvements circulaires. Déjà, je la sentais se tendre. Ses gémissements se transformèrent rapidement en cris de plaisir lorsque je lui administra le même traitement qu'elle m'avait fait subir. Je posais mes yeux sur le sextoy qui disparaissait en elle pour ressortir, cette vision me fit gémir, c'était une vision des plus érotiques.

Continuant les va et vient en elle je suis remontée pour la regarder. Elle avait fermer les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je voulais la voir, je voulais voir toutes ces petites étoiles exploser dans ses yeux lorsque le plaisir la faucherait.

« Ouvre les yeux, Bella... »

« Hum... » Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens et j'accélérai mes mouvements, elle se cambra et je la sentis partir vers la petite mort.

Elle était sublime, magnifique, je ne trouverais jamais les mots pour la décrire alors qu'elle jouit. Ses joues rougies, ses lèvres emprisonnées par ses dents qui ne veulent pas leurs laisser de répits, ses cheveux collés à son visage par la sueur.

Tout son corps retomba comme une poupée de chiffon, je retirai le sextoy de son entre et elle se positionna sur le côté passant ses jambes entre les miennes.

Je m'essaya pour tirer les draps sur nous et me recoucha contre elle. Elle vint se blottir et embrassa mon cœur où reposait sa tête. Tout en baillant elle me souhaita bonne nuit en finissant par un je t'aime étouffé par le sommeil.

J'ai relevé la tête et ai embrasser le haut de son crâne, « Je t'aime Bella. »

**...**

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre! est ce que je mérite une petite review tout de même malgrè mon retard?**

**En tout cas je vous fais de gros bisous**

**Prenez soins de vous,**

**Juline**


End file.
